Hermione Malfoy
by DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Dramione! It's time for Draco and Hermione to get married!
1. Chapter One: Hot and Cold

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Harry Potter, though i wish i did...**

**Hello all, so this is my second fanfiction, but my first for Harry Potter, but this is a major Dramione story. It's rated M for some sexual content, but i'm not going to go over the top with this one. So i hope you enjoy and thanks to foggybythebay for being my inspiration for this story :) please review! any ideas would help, just please only positive things unless it's constructive criticism! thanks!**

Hermione felt warm rays of sunlight on her cheek as she woke up on a beautiful winter morning. Feeling the sudden cold air hit her, she snuggled into her blankets deeper and felt her fiancé beside her, his arm draped across her waist. Looking in his direction, Hermione smiled and sighed. She had wanted him for so long, and he was finally hers. They would be getting married that day, and she had a feeling that they were going to be happy for a very long time. His muscular chest moved slowly in and out, and she brushed her fingers along the highly defined muscles, making him stir. He opened his silver eyes sleepily in her direction and gave her a faint smile, his blond-white hair falling into his face as he did so. She brushed it back and gave him a quick little kiss on the nose.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled at him as he yawned and experienced the same wave of cold she had just moments before.

"Come here, you're warm." He said groggily, pulling her body effortlessly to his. She could feel the heat his body emitted, immediately warming her, yet making her shiver in delight. She giggled and wrapped her leg around him, making him give a little sigh of happiness. They were both completely naked, though they weren't usually during the dead of the winter. They had just had a little fun the night before and were too lazy to redress afterwards.

"Fun night, huh?" he flashed her a naughty smile, though his eyes were still closed. Hermione felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as well, nodding in agreement and fitting herself to him so that she could feel him between her legs. He jumped at the sudden contact, his eyes flickering open.

"Baby! You still haven't had enough?" he asked playfully, pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione moved her hips a little, making him growl in pleasure.

"I never have enough, Draco." She stated, kissing his lips deeply. But surprisingly, he pulled away before she could get any further, making her pout at him and fold her arms in frustration.

"Oh you, calm down! You'll have me tonight, but I have to get out of your hair before someone comes in and discovers that the groom has seen the bride before the wedding!" he smiled, nipping her on the nose. Hermione groaned, trying to be cute. She didn't understand the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. It was complete superstitious rubbish to her, but it meant a lot to their relatives, so she gave in.

"Well, alriiiight if you really have to…" she said, trying to get him to stay a little bit longer. Draco gave her a smile, shaking his head.

"What will we do with you, Miss Hermione Granger?" he asked her, kissing her collar bone while he waited for her answer.

"If you don't know what to do with me now, I don't know what you'll do when we're married!" she told him, holding his head to encourage the kissing.

"But you see, my dear, then you will be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, so it won't apply. And I'll never sleep without you, not for one night. And I look forward to always waking up with you in my arms." He said, lifting his head gently to look into her eyes. Hermione just about melted every time she gazed into those deep, silver eyes. Not only because they were absolutely lovely to look at, but she could see the pure love for her that lay in those pools of silver.

"Alright, love, if you must," she finally said, pulling him down for one more kiss. It was a deep, loving kiss and Hermione savored every second of it until he pulled back and got off of her to go get his sweat pants and his t shirt on before he left, with one last kiss blown back to his beautiful bride.


	2. Chapter Two: Something Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (again) so this chapter isn't as long, but I'll be updating pretty often. And thanks everyone! You have no idea what a confidence boost I got when I saw people reviewed and added this to their story alerts and favorites! It keeps me motivated, so keep doing it! Thanks all! :) **

By ten o clock, there were nearly a dozen women in Hermione's room helping her get ready for the wedding at noon. Someone was doing touch ups on her manicure and pedicure that she had gotten the day before while someone else curled her hair so it fell down her hair in beautiful little spirals, a white flower holding back the pieces in the front on both sides. Hermione was trying to enjoy the process, though she wasn't used to being so pampered. All she could think about was Draco and the fact that at this time the next day, she would be his wife. It made her calm down significantly in the rush of everyone and everything going on around her.

"Darling, you simply MUST have something blue! You know, there's that saying… something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue! See, you've had the shoes, the dress is new, and it cost a pretty penny at that… and you've borrowed Narcissa's pearls, so what are you going to put on that's blue?" Ginny questioned Hermione as she got into the wedding gown with assistance from Ginny and two others.

"Um… I hadn't realized that I had three of the four to begin with Gin," Hermione responded, distracted by her nervousness about the dress. She had gone for two fittings to make sure it was perfect, and just as it was the last time she wore it, it looked amazing. It was strapless and the fabric draped to one side, creating a ripple effect that hugged her waist until it became the skirt, which reminded Hermione of Cinderella. She had tried explaining her Cinderella idea to Ginny while they went shopping for the dress, but Ginny had never heard of the Disney classic. In any case, Hermione couldn't stop smiling in that dress, and she knew that Draco's heart would just stop when he saw her walking down the aisle. Towards him, ready to become his wife.

Once Hermione was all ready, except for something blue, which Ginny was desperately trying to incorporate into the outfit, everyone just stopped to look at her. Usually Hermione was modest, but looking in that mirror, she thought _wow, I've never looked this good in my life_. And she knew everyone else was thinking the same because they were stunned speechless by her appearance.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, running into the room. In her hand was a small blue flower that was enchanted to sparkle as if it were in the sunlight. Hermione smiled at her friend and bent so she could place it among the white flowers on one side of her head. And then, Hermione was ready.


	3. Chapter Three: Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter… so sad… **

**Anywho, to clear up any confusion BEFORE it arises, yes, it is winter. HOWEVER, the wedding is in a garden because they are magic. So, you know, the place is enchanted so it's always in blossom and gorgeous and springy! So yeah! This one is longer, sorry the chapters have been so short! Enjoy!**

Getting into the car was more difficult than Hermione had imagined. There was so much dress, she wondered how she would fit at all, not to mention the others who had to come with her. However, despite her doubts, three people managed to shove every bit of fabric neatly into the car. Ginny sat beside Hermione the whole way, talking with her about the honeymoon. Unlike many people, Draco and Hermione preferred to have less of a set plan of action for vacations, and instead of booking a hotel room on some beach, they made a list of everywhere they wanted to go. From that list, they picked an order which they would stick to and they would visit all of the places by the end of their honeymoon, which would be two weeks long.

"But…don't you want to fully experience one big place? I mean, when Harry and I got married last year, we just rented a cottage in Greece on the shore… it was beautiful…" Ginny recalled, rubbing her growing stomach as she did so. They were due for a baby in mid April, so Ginny was getting quite large, being nearly seven months pregnant. Harry wasn't sure if she should have all of the pressure on her being the maid of honor, but Ginny insisted, saying that a girl only gets to be a maid of honor once in her life and besides, the baby would have fun with it too.

"Well, I don't know, we just wanted to visit a lot of places, so it always stays interesting for us! We want to explore caves and go on hikes and see sights and do things, you know?" Hermione explained, though Ginny still seemed unconvinced.

"I don't get you, girl. We loved laying on the beach!" Ginny said, making Hermione laugh.

"Says the girl who doesn't ever get burnt by the sun." she mused, giving Ginny a smile. Ginny just shrugged, smiling back. Sun bathing was one of her favorite hobbies. Sometimes the four of them would go together, but Hermione didn't like being in the sun too much because her pale skin would burn very easily and the constant reapplications of sunscreen courtesy of Draco did get a little tedious.

"Well, just do what you guys want. You'll have the best time if you're doing stuff you really like." Ginny said, looking out the window. "Oh look! We're here!" she said delightedly. Hermione couldn't keep the giddy smile off of her face.

"You nervous?" Ginny asked her, though she thought she knew the answer already.

"Not at all, I just can't wait to see him!" Hermione squealed, getting ready for the transition to outside of the car. When she finally made it out, no harm done to the dress, Hermione looked out at the site of her wedding. It was even more gorgeous than she remembered when she and Draco came to book it a month and a half ago. They had beautiful flowers all over the place, every kind she could imagine. She could just barely see where the ceremony would be above the hedges, and she started to really feel her happiness kick in, as if she wasn't happy enough already. She couldn't wait to turn the corner around the line of bushes and make her way across the luscious emerald grass to the aisle. As she followed her bridesmaids and groomsmen, Hermione felt as if the flowers were blooming even more around her, almost guiding her in the direction she needed to be going. The music started up, signaling the start of the procession, and Hermione's heart began to race in anticipation of seeing Draco at the end of the altar as she began moving forward.

As Hermione rounded the corner of the hedge, she saw the set up of the ceremony, white chairs for the guests and an arch with roses growing up one side of it where the altar stood. She could see a glimpse of her soon to be husband's hair and her heart skipped a beat. All she wanted to do was just run down the aisle, ahead of the entire wedding party to get to him faster. It seemed that she was going incredibly slowly, at least until she got to the entrance of the aisle and her father took her arm to walk her down. The aisle was lined with river rocks and pretty little flowers that were the colors of the sunset, charmed to change colors like the clouds did as they moved through the sky. Now Hermione could see him, and the look on his face could've made her die and go to heaven right then and there.

**Draco's POV (while waiting for Hermione to arrive/ wedding ceremony)**

Draco was so jittery about marrying Hermione in less than an hour, he could barely contain himself. He had been ready for fifteen minutes now, waiting for the limo to pick him up. Harry Potter was with him, watching his best friend pace the length of the entrance hall of his parent's manor.

"What is up with you, Draco? Jesus, do you have cold feet or something?" Harry asked him, finally tiring of watching his friend. Draco stopped and looked at Harry incredulously.

"Are you serious? Cold feet, Potter? No way! I'm just excited, I want to be married to her… I want to see her name with mine after it… I just want the limo to get here because the sooner it gets here, the sooner we get to the garden, the sooner she gets to the garden, the sooner she walks down that aisle, the priest pronounces us husband and wife!" Draco explained quickly, using hand gestures to make Harry further understand his words.

"Okay, mate…" Harry said. When Draco began to pace again, a smile crept onto his face. "Man, you really do love Hermione don't you?" he asked, making Draco stop again.

"She makes me feel like no other girl has ever made me feel, Harry. She's just… she's amazing! She's always coming up with crazy new ideas with all of her reading, and sometimes she does it so much she contradicts herself and it's so cute because she doesn't even realize she's doing it! And she's so beautiful, I have half a mind that I'll faint just seeing her walking towards me in a wedding gown. And not only is her personality amazing, but she always has something new for…well, you know…" Draco trailed off, not caring to share with Harry the intimate parts of Hermione and his relationship.

"I gotcha on that one," Harry smiled knowingly, "I bet you anything she and Ginny talk about sex when they're together."

"Actually, I know _that_ for a fact. She had a few girlfriends over for tea once and she had me leave so they could have girl talk, and when I asked her about it later, she basically just said that they talked about how their blokes are in bed!" Draco told Harry when the car pulled up.

"Sorry to interrupt your tangent, mate, but the car is here, and the sooner we get into the car, the sooner we get there, the sooner she gets there, the sooner you're married…" Harry mocked his friend, getting up and walking outside.

"Oh, shut up! Didn't you feel like this the day you were marrying Ginny? I do recall sitting in your position before we left for the wedding!" Draco mocked back. Harry did remember being in Draco's position the year before when he was marrying Ginny, though his friend didn't make fun of him at the time.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just too funny watching you pace, mate." Harry laughed as they got into the car. The ride wasn't very long, considering the wedding was at the garden, a place that both Draco and Hermione shared as a special place. He had stayed there many times since they had graduated from Hogwarts, helping with anything that needed to be done on the side of his day job, which was working in the Ministry of Magic studying muggles and new ways to keep the magical world from knowing of them. He didn't expect to be in this field of work, but since he started seeing Hermione, he had been exposed to numerous muggle things that he had never heard of before, but that interested him all the same. When he told her that he would study muggles as a living, Hermione was thrilled, offering any help she could give. For her, the garden was special because her passion was flowers. She brought every one of her friends and family members to this garden at some point, and it was the place that she told her entire family of muggles she was a witch at. Because of this shared love of the garden, they decided immediately it would be where their wedding would take place.

Draco had been waiting at the altar for about five minutes when there was mention of the bride's arrival. He immediately felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Hermione, his wife in all of an hour, being so close to him, yet still so far away. The music began and Draco fixed his eyes on the end of the aisle, not able to keep a smile off of his face anymore. He knew there were four couples in the wedding party…

4

3

2…

The last couple began down the aisle and he began to see white…

There she was. His vision in white. Her thick, brown curls flowed over one shoulder, falling near her waist, a blue flower practically glowing on one side of her perfect head… Her big honey brown eyes looked bigger than ever, sparkling and never leaving his. And she was breathtaking. There wasn't a blemish on her, her curves showed beautifully in the dress she chose, and she had the brightest, most glamorous smile Draco had ever seen spread across her face. And that smile was for him. And he knew he probably looked ridiculous with the way he was smiling, but he didn't care. He could barely feel his cheeks by the time she made it to his side and he mouthed '_you look beautiful'_ to her before the priest began the ceremony.

After a very long ceremony, they both knew it was time. And the moment the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Hermione was nearly crying. Draco gently took her waist and kissed her lips ever so softly, but passionately and lovingly all at the same time, leaving Hermione dizzy. She had to regain her balance before they made their way back down the aisle, arm in arm, husband and wife, smiles on their faces. They were finally married, and boy did it feel good.

The second they got into the car, Draco dove on his wife, kissing her even more passionately than he had before. She responded quickly, and he knew she had wanted to do the same thing. As the limo began to move, Draco pulled back to take in the beauty of his new wife. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, the other on her waist, feeling the silkiness of her gown. One of her hands was on his cheek, her thumb rubbing circles near his mouth. He leaned into her hand, looking into her face for a while, then placed his forehead on her stomach, letting out a big breath of air.

"I love you, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." He said to her, looking up once more. Her new name sounded absolutely perfect to her and it made her smile.

"I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." She responded, pulling him closer for another kiss. While they fooled around in the back, the limo pulled up to the place where the reception would be held, and they were forced to tidy themselves up and get ready to go in.

"We could always just… skip the reception and go straight to our first hotel?" Hermione said to Draco as though it were a question, accompanied by a dazzling, cute smile.

"Oh sweetheart, you know it's too late for that. It's okay, we'll have our time alone tonight, and I promise, I'll be allllll yours. Now how does that sound, my love?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead, whispering the last part in her ear. Hermione feigned vacillation on the matter for a few seconds, finally smiling and giving him a nod.

"Okay, let's go baby." Draco said, helping her out of the car and into the building.

**A/N: i'd just like to add that many of the ideas i put into this are from daydreams about my wonderful boyfriend :) Thanks Alex! **

**And also, please review! it keeps me quite motivated to write more! KThanks! :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Releasing the Heat

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just own my plot **

**Sorry this chapter took longer than the first ones. I wanted it to be really great. So the wedding night is here! This chapter is obviously rated M, so enjoy!**

The reception seemed to last forever to Draco and Hermione, though they were busy nearly the entire time. If they weren't dancing together, they were greeting people and talking to them.

"So, when are you planning on having kids?" Draco's mother, Narcissa asked them towards the beginning of the night. Blushing and giggling, Hermione looked shyly at her new husband. They had talked about having children, but neither was sure if they wanted to go around announcing when they were going to try and get pregnant. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, we haven't exactly decided when we might want to start trying for a baby." He said, trying his best not to sound uncomfortable.

"Well, you'd better get at it! I want grandchildren!" she laughed, gulping down her third glass of white wine. Hermione looked for someone else for them to go to talk to while Draco surreptitiously got Narcissa's fourth glass away from her. When she finally left to talk to someone else, Draco turned to his wife to make sure she survived the encounter.

"I'm sorry about her, love, are you okay?" he asked, tucking a loose curl behind Hermione's ear. She gave him a small smile and came closer, letting him hug her.

"I'm fine, Draco. I know we've talked about it before…do you want kids right away?" she asked, looking up at him with her big honey brown eyes. Draco's heart melted at the sight of his wife's face. He sighed and pulled her close again.

"I don't know, darling, I do want kids, but I just want to make sure we have a good financial situation and all before we have to worry about a little one, you know?" he said softly. She gave him a small smile and nodded, though Draco could see the disappointment in her eyes. Before he could say anything else, Hermione was pulled away by Ginny to dance to their favorite song.

"I'll be back Draco!" Hermione called, smiling as Ginny dragged her. Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife dance with her best friend. Maybe he could give her what she wanted… there had to be a way.

The evening was just about coming to a close and the newlyweds were supposed to be off in just a few minutes, but Narcissa got up on the platform with the band before anything else could happen, grabbing the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention? Before the night ends, I'd like to give my son and daughter-in-law a gift." She announced, surprisingly in control of her actions. Draco pulled Hermione close to him as they listened to him mother, hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'd like to help you get on your feet, so you can start your life together as soon as possible," she continued, "So, I'm giving you the present of our holiday cabin on Lake Placid!" Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide. **(A/N: they live in New York in this story)**

"She… Draco, she's giving us a house!" she said incredulously, pulling him towards his mother. When they got up, Hermione immediately hugged her mother in law.

"Thank you so much, Narcissa. This means so much to us." She said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh it's no problem, dear. I know I'll never be using it all by myself, so I figured you could use it to get started." Narcissa smiled, going to hug Draco, who was happier than he ever could be. With his mother's gift, he knew he'd be able to give Hermione what she'd been dreaming of. And that was what made him happiest.

"Now the both of you need to get going! Here's the key, for when you can make it up there, just call me and I'll help you settle in. Have a great honeymoon!" Narcissa said happily, leading them toward the door. Saying goodbye to all of their guests, Draco and Hermione made it out of the building and into their limo, which would be taking them to their first hotel before they began their road trip.

Draco wouldn't let Hermione kiss him the entire way, back, teasing her into submission, when she finally rest her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, love, we're almost there, and when we're there, you can kiss me all you want, alright?" he cooed, stroking his wife's curls. She nodded reluctantly into his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was amazing to her that it was still faster than normal when she was resting on him. After all of the time they'd spent together, Draco was still in love with her like it was their very first date, which was, in Hermione's eyes, the perfect date. He brought her to an early dinner on the Atlantic Coast, where they ate fabulous lobster with butter, her very favorite food. After that, he took her to a beautiful gazebo where there was a band playing soft music, which they danced to while the sky went dark and the stars came out. The gazebo lit up with thousands of little light bulbs, making the moment even more perfect for her. She remembered he pulled away from her for a minute, looking at her, and when she asked him if something was the matter, he just shook his head. _No, _he said_, it's just I never expected to be here dancing with someone as absolutely breath taking as you. You must be an angel… there's no other way, because the earth couldn't possibly create such a perfect thing as you._ And though corny, Hermione loved it. And right there, under the gazebo lights, they shared their very first kiss. And it was then and there that Hermione knew she would spend the rest of her life with Draco Malfoy. Before he took her home, Draco took Hermione to a large open field, where they star gazed and talked for an hour before finally returning home. Hermione smiled at the memory of it, resting on her husband's stomach.

"Hermione, dear, we've arrived." Draco said softly, rubbing her shoulder lovingly with his hand. Hermione woke slowly, looking groggily up at him. He smiled at the confused face she was giving him and he got out, lifting her out after him. She was so tiny and he was so strong that he lifted her with no effort, having the bags follow behind them in the air.

"is it morning?" she mumbled to him, draping her arms around his neck and nestling her head into his chest some more.

"No, love, it's our wedding night," Draco told her, kissing her lips lightly as they got on the elevator. She looked up at him as he pulled away and suddenly yanked his head towards her, catching his mouth in a passionate kiss. It actually took Draco some strength to pull his wife off of him.

"Baby, relax! You only have to wait another minute!" he laughed as the door signaled I had reached its destination with a ding. He placed Hermione on her feet as they ran to the room, Draco swiping the key card as fast as possible. Hermione went in first, but Draco grabbed her and pinned her to the wall next to the door, kissing her neck, cheeks, and especially lips hungrily.

"oh Draaacooo…. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was..ehem… excited." Hermione gasped as he kissed her neck. He began to back her up to the bed, but before he could flop her down on it, she ducked under him and ran to the bathroom.

"Hermioneeee! Come back we're finally here!" Draco whined, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen.

"Just give me a moment, love! If I could wait that long, surely you can wait another minute or so!" she yelled out in a voice that was sexy, yet mocking at the same time. Draco sighed loudly and moved some of the bags to the top of the dresses while he looked around. The room was rather large, the walls the color of red wine. The bedspread was fluffy and done up with tons of pillows, all champagne colored, matching the lamps on either side. There was a canopy with a wispy curtain over it, adding to the romantic atmosphere, and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice sat on a shiny wooden table where a vase full of perhaps three dozen roses also stood. Draco took three roses and spread their petals on the bed, wondering when Hermione would come out.

"Is there a Mr. Draco Malfoy here?" Hermione's sweet seductive voice came from behind him. Draco turned around, and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. There was his wife, her curls combed out and flowing over her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with desire. And boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. The lace corset was tied up with a silk ribbon, pushing her breasts up and together at the top, also going so far down it covered half of her skin, a lace thong was just barely visible underneath. It connected to two sheer white stockings that made her legs look a mile long, also helped by her wedding heels, which she so graciously kept on. Draco must have been staring, flabbergasted for a long time because Hermione began to walk toward him, looking at him and only him. He met her half way to the bed and touched her waist, looking her up and down, finally kissing her. He propelled Hermione to the bed, lowering her onto the champagne sheets, one arm around her waist, the other in her hair. She moved underneath him, making him harder and harder.

Hermione could feel her husband's erection against her upper thigh and immediately felt wetness pool in her new underwear. She felt confident and sexy in her lingerie, and she knew it was driving Draco mad, which was the best part. Draco pulled back and sat up, while in once swift motion, parted her thong and slipped two fingers inside of her wet core. Hermione immediately gasped and jumped, Draco smiling smugly at her. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her and Hermione ground into his hand automatically, making him even more satisfied. When she was a god deal wetter than when she started, though nowhere near release, Draco pulled his fingers out of Hermione so slowly it was painful. She moaned at the loss of contact and Draco chuckled under his breath at his needy wife. He leaned down to kiss her, not aware that she was ready to slide into his pants, which she did with ease. His muscles tensed when her fingers wrapped around him inside of his boxers and when she began to stroke it, he let out an involuntary moan, feeling the heat and pressure build up inside of him.

"How do you like _that?"_ Hermione asked smugly, squeezing a little to make him jump. He laughed a little.

"Oh Hermioneeeee…. Ohhh… I LOVE it!" he managed to say as she giggled underneath him. She suddenly shoved him off of her and dove for his pants, pulling them and his boxers off in one swift motion, now going down on him with her mouth. Draco moaned louder this time, not expecting Hermione's sudden take-charge attitude. He liked it sometimes, but he got far more pleasure out of sex if he was pleasuring her, or they were making love. When he was nearly his full length, Draco gently lifted her head and told her to turn around. When she was laying on her back, legs toward him, Draco pulled them toward him, spreading them at the same time, removing her stockings and panties. He applied his tongue to her pussy, licking her up and down and stopping to play with her more sensitive parts. Hermione made encouraging sounds, egging him on. She held his head, fingers pulling at his hair as he sucked and licked her out, nearly screaming every time he went faster, squirming like a worm underneath. Part of the reason she loved this so much was that he took complete control of her. She could feel her orgasm coming, it was pounding on her walls, just begging to get out.

"OH DRACO! I'M GOING TO COMEEEEEE!" she yelled, her back arching as far as it could go. Draco slid a finger into her and wiggled it around, making her finally exceed her threshold. She screamed his name when she came, and he could feel her clenching around him as she released. Draco's chin was dripping with her juices when he rose up to watch his wife enjoy her after orgasm euphoria. She looked beautiful, glistening with a thin layer of sweat, little ringlets clung to her forehead, already fallen prey to the beads of sweat that formed there. She smiled at him and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. She could taste herself on his lips, and though she didn't usually like the taste, tonight she thought it was the hottest thing in the world.

"more." She whispered to him, making him smile devilishly.

"As you wish, my love." he said, carefully undoing the laces of her corset. When Hermione's chest was free of the lacey garment, the first thing she did was take a deep breath as Draco dove onto one of her breasts, sucking her nipple until it was hard and poking into his mouth. He reached out and massaged the other into hardness, listening to the moans of the woman underneath him. After a while, Draco kissed his way up Hermione's chest, over her collarbone, stopping to suck on her neck for a little while. She gasped in pain and pleasure when he took her skin into his mouth hard, creating a large hicky. He pulled back to view his work, pleased with the look of the bruised area. It marked her as his and it made him harder thinking of it. Moving up to her face, Hermione turned her head to kiss him again, holding his head so he couldn't leave again. He moved up to get better leverage and he could tell that Hermione was lost in his kiss. Her entire body was moving against his, every part receiving jolts of electricity from Draco's lips moving against hers. She was so into the kiss that she didn't feel Draco positioning himself and let out a loud gasp when he thrust into her. He immediately started to move inside of her, starting out slow and steady, their hips moving in unison. They fit together perfectly, from their lips down to their legs. Hermione began to moan, her breath speeding up as their kiss became more heated and Draco began to pump a little faster, grunting himself.

"Harrrder Draco! Oh, it feels so good! Fuck your wife!" Hermione half yelled to him in pleasure, her face twisting into involuntary faces that Draco enjoyed making her express. He obliged, fucking her faster and faster, pounding her until she was screaming and he couldn't help but moan and say her name over and over again.

Draco suddenly slowed to a stop and Hermione looked up at him in confusion. Draco looked down at the beautiful woman he was making love to, the very same that he was married to.

"Hermione… it's nearly 9." He said, referring to the time she took her birth control pill every day. There were magical contraceptive methods, but Hermione preferred using her muggle pills for her mother. Hermione's face dropped a little more and she began to move to get up. Draco stopped her, pinning her wrists down on the bed on either side of her head. She looked at him again, even more confused.

"I think it's about time we got rid of those pills…" Draco said, not able to hide his smile any longer. Hermione stared at him for a second, then her face broke into the happiest, most beautiful face he had ever seen her wear. Then she pulled him down to her, thrusting her hips outward. He continued to make love to Hermione, set on making it the most romantic amazing time she had ever experienced with him. He moved slowly, making her moan softly, saying _'I love you' _in his ear over and over again. The buildup was slower, but they both savored it as they felt their orgasms coming, moving together and trying to be as close to the other as humanly possible. Hermione wanted so badly to start trying for a baby, she was trying even harder to make him come, though she knew he wouldn't let himself until she did again. And she knew it would be soon, because she could feel the heat getting harder and harder to contain.

"Draco...oh keep going just like that…just like that I'm gonna…" Hermione was unable to finish her sentence because every muscle in her body tensed up as she came a second time, the wave of pleasure washing over her as he continued to slide in and out of her. Her walls clenching on his length made Draco feel it coming too, and with two more pushes into his wife, he spilled his seed into her, whispering her name and tangling his hands in her sweaty hair.

They lay there for a while, enjoying the feeling of their sweat mixing together. After catching his breath, Draco rolled off of Hermione and though he knew the pills would still be in effect, he would add to the excitement about having a baby by propping her butt up on two pillows. He snuggled in with her, turning on the channel with old muggle movies on it, and looked over at Hermione. Her large honey eyes looked back down at him.

"I love you, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." He said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Thank you." she whispered back, smiling softly.

"For what, love?" he asked her, taking in her goddess like appearance.

"For being you… for everything. I can't wait to have a child with you." Hermione told him, tears coming to her eyes. Draco scooted closer and held her head to his chest as she lay there.

"Shhhh, darling, I know. You'll be the most amazing mother I've ever seen, I know it already. Don't cry, Hermione. Why don't we watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's,_hmm? I know it's your favorite." He smiled down at her. She nodded, smiling back up at him as a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and landed on his chest.

"The only crying I'll be doing from now on is happy crying. Because what could possibly make me sad when I have a husband like you?" she asked him, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I promise, Hermione, nothing will ever make you sad as long as I have anything to say about it." He smiled at her. She nodded into his chest and they silently watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's _until they both fell asleep.

**Okay guys, so i hope you liked that! i tried to keep it not just sex, but add cute things too, cause i like that kinda stuff :) so tell me if you liked it, review! :) and sorry it tool so long, it may take up to a week for updates from now on, though i'll try to do them sooner. i'm a camp counselor by day and a driving student by... well afternoon/night! anyway, tell me what you think! Love you all! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Honeymoon to Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Okay guys, so I am going to put a few twists in here just to make it interesting, so look out for that! It'll most likely not start in this chapter because this is the honeymoon, but probably when they get back and move into the new house, they'll start running into some trouble. But never fear! I'm sure I'll come out with a result you'll love! So enjoy the honeymoon **

Hermione woke up at eleven the next morning, hearing the steady heart beat of her husband's heart. She knew he was still asleep, so she didn't want to wake him just yet. She lay there thinking about everything that had happened in the last day and smiled to herself. Lifting her left hand and admiring the beautiful ring that was wrapped around her finger, Hermione giggled. She was now and forever would be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, and she had never been happier in her life. The ring was not plain, Draco said because it would belong to a very unique girl. The band was white gold and ended in swirls around the round cut diamond. The way the whole thing glittered just look Hermione's breath away.

Suddenly, Hermione could feel Draco stirring underneath her. She lifted her head to look at his face as he woke, and he smiled immediately when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, pumpkin." Draco said sleepily to her as he stretched out a little bit. Hermione loved when he called her these little pet names, like pumpkin, muffin, sweet pea, and others like them. She leaned down to kiss either cheek and waited for him to sit up before doing anything else.

"Why don't we go downstairs? They have a continental breakfast and I've never had one before. We could make plans for the day while we eat!" Hermione suggested happily, sitting on her knees.

"That sounds like a very good idea, but I think that I need a shower before we go anywhere." Draco answered with a small smile. He got out of the bed and she slapped his ass as he did. The lack of reaction made her giggle and she watched him go into the bathroom. Hermione got up and prepared an outfit, but was interrupted when her husband poked his head back out of the bathroom and said, "Well, aren't you coming?" and she skipped into the bathroom, abandoning the clothes strewn about the bed.

The shower was warm and soothing, especially since Draco was in it with her. After her entire mop of hair was wet, Draco shampooed every inch of it, massaging her scalp and the back of her neck as he did it. He was far better than her when she shampooed her own hair…

As she washed the soapy bubbles out of her hair, Draco took to torturing her by playing with her breasts, flicking her nipples and making her jump.

"If you keep on like this, I'm going to get soap in my eyes mister!" Hermione scolded him, making him laugh and pull back.

"Whatever you say, darling. Would you like to do my hair?" he asked innocently, handing her the shampoo bottle.

"I would, thank you very much! I have to show you how lovely it is to have someone else shampoo your hair." She said, taking the bottle. She tried her best to mimic his actions atop her head, feeling as if she were failing miserably. However, she discovered it was quite the opposite when a small moan escaped Draco's mouth, making her feel much more confident. And this time, while he washed his hair, she "washed" his lower area.

"Muffin, this time it'll be me with the soap in my eyes." Draco said softly.

"Well close your eyes, then!" Hermione ordered him. He did close his eyes because there was no stopping her, but he didn't expect to suddenly feel her mouth around him. He nearly slipped, it was so sudden a feeling.

"Hermione, baby! What are you doing!" he gasped as she began to move.

"I'm sucking on my favorite kind of lollipop." She told him as if this were obvious. Draco chuckled a little under his breath before gently pushing her away. She looked up at him in complete surprise from the floor of the shower. He sat down with her, smiling at her cuteness.

"Hermione, we have to get some actual food into you! Your favorite lollipop won't keep you full for all we have to do today! Come on, sweet, we have to go dry off." Draco said, kissing her wet forehead. Hermione nodded reluctantly and followed her husband out of the shower, turning off the water as she did.

After ten more minutes, Hermione was finally dressed in the perfect outfit and was ready to go. Since it was actually winter outside, she picked her favorite dark jeans, her waterproof boots, a deep forest green sweater, and a denim vest that matched the wash on the jeans. She pulled the front pieces of her hair back, the curls spiraling down her back.

"Are you ready now?" Draco asked her. He thought it was funny how long it took her to pick out an outfit. All he did was take jeans, a t shirt, and a sweater out of his trunk and threw them on. He loved the sweaters that had a zipper only at the top, so the t shirt would show underneath. Though most of the time he acted like he didn't care what he wore, Draco loved being stylish. However, it didn't take him twenty minutes to put together one outfit.

"Yeah. How do I look?" she asked, giving him a spin. Draco looked her up and down, smiling.

"Lovely." He answered, offering her his hand. She took it and together they went down for their breakfast.

Hermione had never seen so much food. There were pancakes, French toast, eggs, Danishes, cereal, fruit, every breakfast under the sun. They decided to fill one tray with nearly every kind of food and share it.

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco were so stuffed they didn't want to start traveling to avoid motion sickness. Instead, they went back up to the room and Draco did a crossword puzzle while Hermione lay with her head in his lap, reading a book as always. Draco absently played with some of her hair with his free hand as she shook her leg rhythmically, bouncing one of them softly on top of the other. Draco smiled at her habit and went on to 18 down.

Once Draco's puzzle was finished and Hermione had gotten through seven more chapters of her book, they were feeling well enough to leave.

"Alright, sweetheart, do you have everything?" Draco asked Hermione one last time as they made to leave the room. Hermione turned around, giving the room a once over. Everything looked fairly the same as they had found it, nothing on the surfaces or floor. Based on this, Hermione decided that they were indeed ready to go to their first destination: Niagara Falls. After checking out, of course, the two of them apparated to the border of New York State and Ontario, ready to see the beautiful falls. Hauling all of the luggage into a secluded area behind a bush, Hermione made it all pocket sized and put them in her purse for safe keeping.

"Good idea, baby! You ready to go?" Draco asked, taking her hand in one of his while flipping down his sunglasses with the other.

"I was born ready!" Hermione answered excitedly as they began their trek in and around the area of Niagara Falls. Hermione took countless pictures of the waterfall from nearly every view there was, including in the sky in front of it, because Draco brought his broom with the invisibility cloak Harry let them borrow for their vacation. She had never seen anything more gorgeous in her life [save her husband ;)] and she had always wanted to see it. She was sure the pictures would be fabulous, and she's always be able to experience the magic of the falls in the moving pictures for years to come. By three o clock it was time to leave for their two day expedition in Sicily, Italy. They would bike around the border of the region, using a little magic to get it all done while stopping to see everything they wanted. Hermione's time turner did the trick, seeing as she kept it after the year she used it in school. Draco already knew about this, as he knew everything about the person he loved most in the universe.

"Italy is gorgeous, Draco! It's so romantic... but I could never live here, I'd get awfully fat with all of this good food!" Hermione smiled as she drank the last of her wine at a small café at eleven at night on the second night of Italy.

"Oh, you'd be gorgeous at any weight, my dear." Draco told her, munching on biscotti himself. Hermione blushed and gave him an even bigger smile, reaching out for his other hand.

"Time to go, then?" she sighed, almost sad to leave such a lovely place, though she knew the next stop, Hawaii, was going to be just as good in different ways. And with a nod from Draco, they apparated into the hotel lobby in Honolulu, Hawaii.

After checking in, all they wanted was to get into bed and snuggle up with each other, ready to fall asleep. Every night of their honeymoon ended like this, if there was sex or not depended on how worn out they were from the activities of the day, though most of the time they weren't _thattt _tired…

It was the last night of their honeymoon, and Hermione had probably taken hundreds and hundreds of pictures in all of the places they went. They skied in the alps, walked the streets of a small town in Spain, saw pyramids and a sphinx in Egypt, the Taj Mahal in India, the Great Wall of China, the Grand Canyon, the Aurora Borealis, and even the Great Barrier Reef. Not to mention they spent a day in Cape Cod and a day in Scotland to see Loch Ness.

"Hey, Honey? Do you want to skip seeing the Golden Gate Bridge and just go home a day early? I know it was part of the vacation, but is it really something that amazing to see?" Hermione asked as they got ready to leave Scotland on a cloudy Sunday morning.

"Sure! I don't mind, I think I could use that cabin right now… I'd like to stay in one place for a while and not worry about having a schedule to keep." He smiled back, relieved that she'd suggested the idea. He kissed her forehead as she smiled wearily at him.

"Come on, darling, jump up." He told her, offering his arms to her so he could carry her through the threshold of their first home together. Hermione smiled sheepishly at him and put her arms around his neck, nearly falling into his arms as he picked her up. And together, Draco and Hermione Malfoy apparated out of Scotland, their honeymoon coming to an end. The next thing Hermione saw was a lovely wooden door on a sweet little cabin on Lake Placid and keys dangling in front of her.

"Go ahead, you can unlock the door." Draco said softly. Hermione took the key and turned it in the door, and Draco kicked it open, kissing his wife as they walked in. Hermione pulled his neck down to her mouth, responding passionately as he kept walking through the dark, knowing exactly where everything would be from years of vacationing at the cabin. Hermione noted the feeling of Draco's feet on the stairs in the back of her head, mostly concentrating on kissing him with everything she had in her. It was hard to keep her in his arms she was getting so hot for him, and he was grateful for the soft bed he placed her on when they reached the bedroom. Hermione's hands immediately reached for Draco's white button down shirt, ripping it from his body and demonstrating a great deal more strength than Draco had imagined she had. Most of the buttons went flying off along with the shirt, turning Draco on even more. He lay on top of her now, kissing every inch of bare skin he could reach, revealing more of it as he moved down her body. He lifted the soft light yellow cashmere sweater from Scotland over Hermione's head, his lips immediately finding hers once it was off in an almost magnetic way. Rolling over so she was on top of him now, it was now Hermione's turn to kiss Draco all over, stopping mainly at his neck to drive him crazy, sucking and licking it until she left a red mark where she had been. Moving up, she nibbled on his ear and sucked on the lobe, making him growl in the depths of his throat. She could feel his erection growing under her thighs as she moved back to his mouth, his hands now slithering around her back to unhook her bra. With all of the practice he had with Hermione, the skimpy article was on the floor in a matter of seconds, and he was now working on her corduroy pants, slipping them down her hips without effort. When they became stuck on her hips, Draco didn't miss a beat. He flipped her over quickly, savagely ripping the pants and her underwear from her body. Diving back onto her lips, he growled as he felt his large member meet the warm, wet, welcoming skin between Hermione's legs. Slowly, he pushed into her, freeing her lips so he could hear the usual sounds of pleasure his wife made when he first entered her every time they made love. It was slow this time, and loving, they kissed and felt each other pressed up against the other. Though fast, rough sex was very good for both Hermione and Draco, Draco preferred this kind sometimes, because he wanted to be gentle and loving, caressing his lovely wife as he made love to her. And that he did. Hermione moaned softly, her hands moving along his back and shoulders while her lips moved with his. Sometimes her eyes would roll into the back of her head as she forced it deep into the pillow behind her. Draco knew that this slow build up was going to come to an end for her soon, and thrust his hips more rhythmically, her moans becoming louder and more desperate.

"Oh GODDDD Draco! I'm cooooooo…" Hermione finally yelled, unable to finish her last word. It was caught in her throat as she reached her climax, her nails digging into her husband's back as he came inside of her. They both went weak after a minute or so, riding their orgasms out, and Draco kissed Hermione before rolling off of her.

"I love you, Draco." She sighed, looking dreamily at him. He reached for two large pillows and tucked them underneath her, pushing a sweaty curl behind her ear.

"I love you too, darling." He smiled, pulling the blanket up over her. As he did this, the doorbell rang and Hermione looked at Draco. They were both thinking who could possibly be at the door at that moment, especially since they came home early. Nevertheless, Draco got up from his perch on the bed, pulled on flannel pajama pants and a white t shirt from his bag, and went downstairs to open the door. The halls were dark and he nearly fell tripping on a table of some sort. He finally reached the door where the bell was sounding one more time. Tying the drawstring on his pants, Draco swung the door open and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was waiting on the other side.

**Any guesses who our mystery character is? **** If you have any ideas put it in the comments! Tell me what you think so far too, I hope you liked it! **

**P.S. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have just been so busy and I had a little bit of writers block at the end of this chapter. I'm going to try my best to do a post a week though! Just don't be mad at me if I'm a little late! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter Six: A True Man

**okay guys here it is! i tried to do this whole thing in one chapter so it's a little shorter, but i hope you like it! i wanted to put a little drama into the story so here it is :) enjoy!**

Draco blinked in surprise. "Father?" he asked as his sneering father pushed past him and into the empty hall. Draco closed the door and followed him. He knew this couldn't be good.

"So you're living here now? Well I suppose we weren't going to use it. This is the first place I've come since I broke out of that pathetic jail… I'll be staying here for a while until my…disappearance dies down." Lucius said, looking over Draco's living room, furnished with warm, cozy couches and chairs sitting around a lovely little fireplace.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked. He could feel a fight coming on with his father if he didn't back down, and knowing Lucius Malfoy, he wasn't backing down. He turned to his son in surprise, still sneering coldly.

"You heard me, Draco. I'm going to be staying here for a while. A month, perhaps." Lucius said calmly and slowly, yet nonchalantly. Draco was nearly outraged by his father's disregard for his privacy. All of the nerves that prevented him from blowing up at his father were lost to him now. No longer was he afraid of his father, he had finally put his life on the right track and he was going to keep it that way.

"No." he stated firmly, standing his ground. His father turned around slowly, giving Draco the coldest look he'd ever seen. But Draco was unfazed. The things that used to get his father what he wanted out of him would not work again.

"What. Did you just say to me?" he seethed in his soft, deadly voice. Draco gulped but kept his face hard. But before he repeated himself, the entire situation got worse.

"Darling? Who's at the door?"Hermione's voice sounded from the top of the staircase. Draco looked up at her with large eyes. This was NOT good. His father had no idea about them even being in a relationship much less being married. There was no question that his father would try to hurt her. But he was ready to protect his wife at all costs. It was silent for a moment when Draco's father spotted Hermione at the top of the stairs in only one of his white button down shirts. It covered everything that needed to be covered, but Draco was still uneasy about the length of the makeshift dress. Lucius looked back at his son from the woman at the top of the stairs.

"Why. Is a filthy little _mudblooded_ woman in OUR house dirtying OUR belongings?" he asked, his voice growing louder. Draco could feel his anger three feet away, and he was starting to panic, though he did everything he could to not show it to his father.

"Don't you dare call her that! And that woman happens to be my wife!" Draco shouted at the greasy blond man. He actually winced at the word wife. Suddenly, his father's face was filled with rage, and he drew his wand.

"YOU ARE MARRIED TO A HALF BLOOD? HOWDARE YOU SHAME YOUR FAMILY! THIS…. THING IS NOT WORTHY OF THE MALFOY NAME!" Lucius ran toward the stairs and Draco grabbed his wand from the table by the door. Hermione tried to run back to the room, but it was no use, her feet were stuck in invisible cement. She looked back in terror, seeing Draco's father running at her. Before Draco even got to his wand, Lucius was on top of his wife, hitting her face over and over again, ripping the buttons on the shirt open. She struggled underneath him, but it was no use, as his weight was far too much for her to escape. She tried to scratch his arms and chest as he moved on top of her, hot tears starting to flow out of her eyes.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Draco yelled, casting spells at his father as he ran to the stairs to help Hermione.

"This will teach you to interfere with the Malfoy family!" Lucius said scathingly as Hermione tried desperately to keep him at bay. She was completely naked and tears were flowing freely, her muscles nearly giving out. Draco was seeing red as he ran up the stairs, casting spells at his father.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Draco yelled, sending his father flying off of Hermione and down the hall upstairs. He rushed to Hermione's side, helping her sit up.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry… please don't tell me he hurt you?" Draco asked, holding her hand. Hermione sobbed even harder, shaking her head no. Draco immediately relaxed, though he knew he had hurt her in other ways. There was no doubt she would be badly bruised by this incident. Once he knew she wasn't too badly injured and beginning to rebutton his shirt, he told her to run to the bathroom and lock herself in and he would come to get her later. As she ran, he got up and faced his father.

"Maybe I wouldn't have raped her. I wouldn't want to get myself dirty as well…" Lucius smirked, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off. "And to think that YOU were inside of that _thing_…"

Draco attacked him with another spell, sending him flying into the wall down the hall. He was too angry for control, save three spells that he wouldn't dare use. But that was a disadvantage to himself.

"CRUCIO!" his father yelled, hitting Draco directly in the stomach. He immediately sank down to the floor, twitching and screaming in pain. Hermione was in the bathroom, huddled into a corner and cried harder at the sound. She knew it was Draco and she had to use every bit of strength she could muster to not go running out to help him.

When the pain finally stopped Draco was determined to get him father out of the house. He stood up slowly, looking at his father with complete and total hate. All the years of pent up anger, hatred, hurt, and low self esteem were boiling inside of him, and now his attempted rape of his wife and the words against her.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Draco yelled once more, sending his father through the window. He quickly put a protective charm around the house to keep his father out, then collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. His entire body hurt from the cruciatus curse. He suddenly remembered Hermione and sprinted downstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, hearing her soft sobs from inside.

"Hermione? Hermione, baby, it's over, he's gone. I'm alright, it's okay, baby. Open the door for me?" he asked softly. He waited for a little bit, but the door was not unlocked. After a few minutes, Draco asked, "Can I come in, love?" Hermione whimpered yes and he used alohamora on it. It would only work with these doors if consent is given by the person who locked it. He walked into the room slowly, seeing his wife in the corner. She looked smaller than ever, pressed as close to the two walls as possible. She was still crying pretty hard, her face in her hands. He walked to her slowly, being careful not to make her more upset.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, sitting down by her side. She continued to cry, though she moved closer to him.

"it…it was was awf-f-full! He almost…" Hermione broke off, sobbing heavily. Draco put his arm around her back and pulled her close to him.

"Shhhhhh, baby I know…I'm so sorry, Hermione… it didn't happen and that's what's important, okay? It's alright, love…" he said soothingly, rubbing her back and holding both of her hands in one of his.

"And then the scream! Dracooo what h-happened?" she asked, suddenly looking him over, making sure he was okay too.

"he hit me with the cruciatus… I'm fine though, Hermione, see? I'm perfectly fine! Are you?" Draco asked her, hugging her close again. He hated seeing her like this and it was his own father's fault.

"Draco… Draco you saved me. thank…thank you. I love you…" Hermione stumbled, hiccupping and breathing hard. Draco looked down at her.

"Hermione, I would never let anyone or anything hurt you… I'm just sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." Draco admitted, looking away from her tear-stricken face. He felt her small soft hand on his chin, turning his eyes back to her. She sniffled a little.

"Draco, it doesn't matter. You saved me. and that's all that matters." She said softly and hiccup free. Draco looked at her sadly, a tear escaping his eye. He made to wipe it away quickly, but she grabbed his hand steadily.

"Why do you feel ashamed to cry?" Hermione asked, genuinely and naively curious. Draco avoided her lovely gaze and looked at the toilet instead.

"It's…it's not a strong thing to do. I have to be strong for you, I have to be a man… the only man I ever knew how to be was my father. I don't even know what I am…" he mumbled. For some reason, he could only ever tell things like this to Hermione. She knew how to make him feel better every time, unlike everyone else.

"Draco, look at me. I want you to listen to me. and I want you to believe me, because what I am about to say is completely true. Your father is not a man. It doesn't make you a man to be cold, unfeeling, and ruthless. It makes you a man if you can show your emotions but control them. It mak! es you a man when you are courageous and loving and kind hearted. It makes you a man when you are strong for those you love. Draco, it makes you a man because you made a huge sacrifice for me today. You risked your life to save me. Don't pretend I don't know what he could have done to you. You are his enemy now, disowned by him. And that image of a man you've always known is wrong. You have always been a man to me, but if you haven't realized that you ARE a man today, I don't know what could possibly make you realize. I love you so much. Thank you." Hermione explained, hugging Draco. He hugged her back fiercely, realizing that she was right. He was a man, and he proved it today. and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too, Hermione. I love you, too."

**ok! so i hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! it makes the chapters come faster, i promise you! if i get good reviews i get all happy and giddy and then i want to write more and more faster and faster! (see how this chapter came right away?) THIS IS WHY! so please review, i hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Doctor's Visit

**sorry this took so long i was completely blocked for a bit, but here it is! PLEASE REVIEW! love you all!**

Draco and Hermione spent the whole day in bed. They lounged about, eating chips and cookies here and there, watching as everything unpacked itself for them. After what had happened the day before they weren't quite ready to be up and at em. And Draco especially wanted to give Hermione as much time as she needed to forget about the incident altogether.

"Draco?" she asked him after a few days of lounging about, ignoring phone calls and e-mails from worried parents and friends who assumed they'd be back to share their honeymoon with them.

"Yes, love?" he answered, hoping it would be something nice she had to share with him.

"Do you think… we could have a house warming party? We could invite all of our friends and family and they can see what we've done with the place… we could invite the neighbors too!" Hermione suggested, a small sparkle in her eye. Draco hadn't seen this sparkle since the last day of their honeymoon and he would do anything to keep it there.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea! I'll go and do the invites, alright? You want to put our pictures in an album so we can show everyone at the party?" he asked back as he got up and went to get some parchment and a quill. Hermione nodded excitedly and pulled a huge box of pictures toward her along with an enormous photo album. As she put photo after photo away, Draco sat next to her writing out invites. She would stop him every now and again to show him one of her favorites and Draco's heart soared. He loved seeing her happy, it was what he lived for.

When they were finished with everything, Draco sent his owl, Gadzook, to distribute the invitations and Hermione and he finished up the pictures.

"So, I think we have to get going!" Hermione said brightly when they had finished. Draco looked at her, confused.

"Well, we have to make this place our own, don't we? I have to put away all of my kitchen supplies, stock the fridge, we need to figure out furniture and pictures and colors and things! Draco we have a lot to do in the next two weeks!" she explained, telling him her entire plan for the house. They set to work immediately, and over the next two weeks, they fixed up the house to their liking before their party was to be held.

When the doorbell rang on the day of the party, Hermione sprinted to the door. It was Harry and Ginny, of course, always being the early birds. She was dressed in a white sundress, complete with a brown belt around her waist and wedge sandals. Her hair was combed out and the waves flowed beautifully over one shoulder, held back by an enchanted white lily that would not die.

"Oh my god, Hermione you look fabulous! White is definitely your color." Ginny said happily, pushing her plump body through the door. Her seven and a half month old baby girl was about ready to come out and Hermione was astounded that her friend could even stand up. She gave her a kiss on either cheek and Ginny headed straight for the couch, putting her feet up with the recliner setting. Hermione welcomed Harry in, who was smiling lovingly at his wife. Hermione found herself somewhat jealous of Ginny… she wanted to be pregnant so badly and her best friend was having a baby in a little over a month. She hated her envy of her friend, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Harry, how've you been?" she asked as he came through the door.

"We've been brilliant! Ginny is eating like nuts lately, but who can complain? You? Is Draco treating you alright?" Harry smiled as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack as Hermione thought about what had happened since she saw Harry last. She didn't want to tell anyone; she was only comfortable talking about it with Draco.

"He's been absolutely amazing and I've been wonderful. Our honeymoon was amazing! We saw so many places! I'll have to show you guys the album later." Hermione told him, beaming. And it was the truth. Draco made her so happy, she couldn't contain her euphoria. She had been having the best days of her life in her first weeks of marriage to him, and she'd give it up for nothing.

"Hey Harry!" Draco said brightly, coming into the room and wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Hey!" Harry answered, giving his friend a pat on the back.

The day went by quickly, and Hermione found herself talking to Ginny about her and Draco's decision to have baby.

"Oh Hermione it's absolutely wonderful! I'm so happy for you! We could make play dates for them once the baby is old enough… I can't wait to have the baby, but pregnancy isn't so bad. It gives me an excuse to eat anything I want at least!" Ginny laughed as they drank tea on the sofa. Hermione smiled, her heart lifting at the idea of having a rounded stomach like Ginny's.

"I'd take morning sickness any day for that!" Hermione giggled back as she sipped some tea.

"So have you been to the doctor?" Ginny asked, suddenly serious.

"What for?" Hermione inquired. Didn't the doctor seeing come after the pregnancy began?

"Well to see what's the best time for you and Draco to you know…" Ginny explained, finishing up the tea in one gulp. Hermione hadn't thought of that at all, she didn't think it would be that hard to get pregnant. Apparently it was.

"I didn't… well I guess I'll have to make an appointment! I'm going to try to make it soon." Hermione told her, finishing up her own cup. Ginny nodded knowingly, giving Hermione a sweet smile. As much as Hermione was somewhat jealous of Ginny at the moment, she sure did make her feel good.

For the rest of the day Hermione had the doctor on her mind, and when everyone finally left she decided to give her a call. Ginny had given her the name and number of her own doctor, Doctor Fairfield, one of the top doctors in the magical/human medical field. Fortunately for Draco and Hermione, she was free the next morning.

"So hon, we have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. She's going to tell us stuff to do and when to do it to make our chances of getting pregnant bigger!" Hermione said brightly, coming into the kitchen where her husband was drying dishes and putting them away. He turned to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"It sounds great, love." he smiled, suddenly picking her up. Hermione let out a small shriek and a giggle as he carried her into the living room. It was lovely, candles lit on all of the surfaces, smelling of cinnamon, Hermione's favorite. She kissed Draco's neck and smiled.

"I like where this is going.." she began happily as he lay her down on a deerskin blanket in front of the fireplace. The fire was warm and it made Hermione glow when it's light reflected off of her skin. Draco was always astounded by her beauty, now being no exception. Her eyes flickered, desire for him lying just underneath the honey brown pools. Draco crawled over her, looking down at her staring back up at him.

"What?" she smiled shyly, retracting her head in the cutest way. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing… Just wondering how on earth I ended up with a girl as beautiful and as perfect as you." he whispered, getting lower and lower until his lips were on her skin. He kissed her collar bone, neck, cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, everything. They proceeded to make love by the light of the fire and flickering candles until the flames died down and they drifted off to sleep wrapped in the blanket and each other's heat.

"Wake up, darling, the sun is here to pay you a visit!" Draco said, waking Hermione from her slumber with his voice and the smell of French toast. Hermione groaned a little from being woken up and from knowing she'd have to get up to get her breakfast. Her eyes fluttered open and Draco was there with two trays of it, too tempting to pass up.

"Well you certainly know how to get me up!" Hermione stated as she sat up groggily, reaching for her tray.

"You know I have you all figured out. Good morning. So we've got to leave in 10 minutes, can you do it?" Draco asked, challenging her.

"Are you kidding? Psh, I can do it in seven!" Hermione brushed off the challenge like it was pie. But sure enough, seven minutes later, Hermione was ready by the door to go to the doctors.

"Wow, you are quick, aren't you!" Draco said, actually shocked by the feat Hermione had just accomplished. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I guess I'm not as figured out as you'd like to think." She said slyly, slinking out the door to their brooms. Draco felt himself get a little hard for some reason as he followed her, shaking his head.

The doctor was very nice, though she asked a lot of questions. Personal ones. Draco was a bit uncomfortable answering these questions, but both the doctor and Hermione assured him that there was a thing called doctor-patient confidentiality. After a few tests, Hermione and Draco met the doctor in her office where she told them all about their situation in regards to pregnancy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy… I'm sorry to say this, but I have bad news." She said, trying not to look too upset for them. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She squeezed Draco's hand.

"Bad news? What bad news? How could there be… bad news?" Hermione asked sharply, trying to calm herself down before she got too out of control.

"Well… unfortunately your chances of getting pregnant are extremely small. You have a condition, Mrs. Malfoy, where one of your ovaries is not releasing eggs at all and the other seems to be completely out of whack. It's only releasing one egg a year if at all. It's a very rare condition only seen in magical women every so often…" the doctor explained to her. Hermione's world seemed to be crashing around her. This meant that she would probably never get pregnant. Tears came to her eyes and she frantically wiped at them, trying desperately not to cry in front of the doctor. She couldn't look at Draco, he must be upset and angry… He would never get a true son or daughter and it was all her fault.

"Sweetheart?" Draco whispered, moving his chair closer to her. Hermione was now openly sobbing, not caring any longer who saw.

"I'll just give you two some privacy." The doctor said, leaving them together in the room.

"Oh you must be so angry with me D-d-Draco! I'm ssssssorry I can't give you a c-c-child I didn't knowwww!" Hermione whaled, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. Draco was upset himself, but that was nothing compared to the sadness he felt for his wife. This meant that no matter what he did, he couldn't give her a child. He couldn't make her happy and he knew it.

"Hermione, love, of course I'm not angry with you, I could never! It isn't your fault you have this condition, not at all!" he told her, holding her tight.

"But it's not the-the sameee!" Hermione continued to cry, soaking the shoulder of Draco's sweater.

"Listen to me, love, no matter what, I will still love you." Draco explained to her softly, stroking her hair.

"R-really" Hermione stuttered, breathing a little steadier. Draco pulled away to look at her face. It was red and puffy, her hair wet from tears. He nodded seriously. Hermione sighed, still crying. From then on, she was silent.

**review please! thx :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm so sorry this isn't an actual chapter! I felt the need to explain myself for not updating for so long cause I know I have fans and I am a fan too and when I really like a story I get upset when I don't get a post **

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I've had so much going on lately. I had eye surgery at the beginning of the month so I couldn't look at a computer or a tv for a week without my eye feeling like it was going to fall out. Plus then my grandfather died and we were back and forth to my grandmas house every day, and then right after than we went on vacation. IN A SPOT THAT HAD NO INTERNET. Therefore, I have not posted lately. But I am determined to use my time to write for you! I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow and I'll try my best to have that up this week and then hopefully I'll be more steady with the posts. **

**Please keep reviewing and being awesome I love you all and you inspire me to write! Thanks guys! **

** -Diddle**


	9. Chapter Nine: Stella Potter

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me!**

**Hello fellow FanFictioners! I don't know how many of you remember this story, but I haven't written in almost a year. Somehow I forgot and I just found my old documents and I want to finish this story! I left you hanging and now you'll get a result! Enjoy!**

For a very long time, Hermione remained quiet, roaming through the house and not saying much, while Draco tried his best to comfort her. All he wanted was to give her everything she wanted, and a happy life with him. But it seemed lately they were only running into more and more problems.

"Sweetheart, what about adoption? There are so many children that need homes, we could adopt one of them." Draco tried to convince her, but it was no use. Hermione wanted a child of their own, and she wanted to carry it. Every night they went to bed silently, for nearly a week, until Friday night, when they received a phone call at one in the morning.

"Who could possibly be calling at this hour?" Hermione groaned through the darkness. Draco sat up groggily, having no idea himself. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and watched as her husband flicked the light on and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, "What? Are you at the hospital?" Hermione sat up quickly, clearly worried about whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Who is it honey?" she asked, eyes wide with concern.

"It's Harry, Ginny is having the baby right now and they want us there." Draco told her, then listening for Harry's further instructions. After a few more seconds, he hung up the phone and looked at his wife. He couldn't tell how she felt about going to see Ginny and the baby.

"Hermione, you don't have to go if you don't want, I can tell them you felt ill…" Draco said softly, taking her hand in his and rubbing them with his thumbs. Hermione looked down at her lap for a moment, then looked back up at her husband.

"No, Ginny is my best friend and if she wants us there, I want to be there for her." Hermione stated firmly, making to get up and get dressed. But Draco stopped her, and looked her in the eye.

"You're positive it won't be too much for you, love?" he asked her, genuinely worried about how she would feel around a new baby, especially that of her best friend. Hermione sighed.

"I can't say that I won't be a little upset going… but it's also important to me to be there for Ginny. She'd do it for me, and they'll have to know at some point that I'm as good as sterile… As long as I have you by my side I think I'll be okay." Hermione told him. And she completely believed that. She didn't think that being with anyone else could make her as strong as she felt than when she was with Draco. She knew he really cared about her, and she knew that he'd do anything for her, and that always made her feel better.

Draco gave her a small smile and let her go get dressed while he went to slip on jeans, a white T-shirt, and the leather jacket Hermione gave to him for his last birthday. When she emerged from her closet, she looked beautiful as always in black skinny jeans, a purple button down, and her trench coat.

"Let's go then!" she said, slipping into flat shoes and leaving the room.

The hospital was fairly empty when Draco and Hermione arrived and Harry was nowhere in sight, though Ginny's parents and Ron were waiting in the lobby area.

"Molly! Do you know how she is?" Hermione said, sitting next to the red headed woman. Draco sat down next to her, saying his hellos to Ron and Arthur respectively. Ron barely grunted at the sight of him, and Draco tried to ignore the obvious dislike radiating from Ron. They used to be friends, mainly through Harry in their college years, but Ron really began to hate him when he started going out with Hermione, mainly because he had a crush on her himself. They invited him to the wedding, but he graciously didn't respond to the invitation.

"She's doing very well according to the nurse, they should be done fairly soon, we've been here for a few hours. Harry had to come out to call you because they wanted to ask you two something." Molly explained, continuing the knitting she had been doing before they came. They waited there for a very long time, at least two more hours, until Harry finally came out and said, "It's a girl!"

Everyone jumped up in excitement as they gathered around Harry, who led them in to Ginny's room. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as they walked, which put a sour puss on Ron's face, which Arthur nudged off of him. Hermione looked at Draco nervously.

"Don't worry, love. I'm right here, just give my hand a squeeze if you need to leave okay?" Draco soothed her worries as they entered the room. Hermione nodded. Ginny was sweaty and pale, but staring happily down at a little pink blanket in her arms until they all filed into the room. Harry came to her bedside and looked down at their little bundle in his wife's arms, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Hermione! Draco! Oh, I'm so glad you could come! Sorry you had to wake up in the middle of the night like this, we wouldn't have woken you unless it was really important!" Ginny beamed at them. Hermione, expecting to have been quite a bit more jealous and depressed at the sight of her happy friend and her new baby, was actually giving a genuine smile, and feeling warm inside. Draco smiled too, seeing her face soften and her hand relax a little in his.

"Oh Gin, are you crazy! This is very important! You just had a baby girl!" Hermione exclaimed going to the side of the bed to get a better look at the bundle. The baby was small and curled up in the blanket, head snuggled into her mother's chest. Hermione's heart gave and her smile became even bigger, spreading from ear to ear. "Oh Ginny, she's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled up at Harry, "would you like to tell them honey?"

"Tell us what?" Draco asked, rubbing Hermione's back as he also looked at the new baby.

"Well, Stella needs godparents, and we were hoping you would like to take on the role?" Harry asked them, smiling. Hermione looked at Draco, not sure how her emotions were mixing inside of her.

"We thought you'd make really great godparents, especially because you're expecting a little one of your own soon." Ginny smiled. Hermione looked at her, a pang in her heart making it sink a little. Little did Ginny know… tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes, and she ran out of the room, crying.

"Give us a minute, will you?" Draco asked, jogging out after her. Ginny looked up at Harry concerned.

"Did we do something wrong?" she asked. Harry shrugged and shook his head.

"Hermione, sweetheart, wait up!" Draco called after his wife as he jogged to catch up with her fast pace down the hall. Hermione turned as he approached, falling into his arms and sobbing openly.

"I d-diddn't know they'd ask us to b-be godparents!" Hermione cried, hugging her husband desperately.

"Sweetheart, that's a good thing, they think that we'd make great parents if they ever can't be. And they don't know about our situation yet, otherwise you know Ginny wouldn't have said that at the end. Shhhhh darling shhhhh." Draco hushed her, stroking her hair. She pulled away to look at him in the eyes.

"Do… do you think that it would be good for us? T-to be godparents to Stella?" Hermione asked him softly, followed by a series of hiccups. Draco wiped tears away from her face.

"Darling I think it's a perfect opportunity for us. You can spend some time with this baby until we figure out what we're going to do about our baby okay?" he said firmly. Hermione hugged him tightly again.

"I trust you," she said into his shoulder. "I guess we'd better go explain ourselves, huh?"

"That's probably a good idea. Let's go darling." Draco smiled. And hand in hand, they returned to the hospital room. When they came in, Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked them, and Draco nodded.

"We'd love to be Stella's godparents." Hermione smiled happily, going over to hold Ginny's hand at the bedside.

"WAIT!" came a booming voice from the corner. Everyone turned to look at Ron. He looked very upset, even a little red in the face. "After all of this time, you make _them_ the godparents? All of these years I've been there for both of you, and when Hermione goes and runs of with a _Malfoy_, suddenly he's your best friend and I'm kicked to the side of the road huh? Well I'm tired of it! I deserve to be Stella's godfather, not this scum!" Ron blew up at the entire room. Ginny and Harry were flabberghasted, Draco was clearly getting annoyed, and Hermione was furious, Ron's parents just watching speechlessly.

"What. Did you just call my _husband, _Ronald?" Hermione asked, walking up to him with a scathing look on her face.

"You heard me. He's just a big scum ball who doesn't deserve you! How could you be so blind? He probably just tricked you into marrying him so he could kill you or call up his daddy to do it for him!" Ron said smugly back. Hermione met his words with a hard, ringing slap. Ron doubled over, cupping his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HERMIONE?" he roared. Hermione stood her ground, looking down at her ex-friend.

"Don't you EVER dare insult Draco again. His father may be bad, but he is nothing like him, and he's proved that to me. Draco saved me from being raped by his father, and kicked him out of our house and our life for good. And as for being blind, maybe I was blind. For thinking that you were actually my friend. Never speak to me again, Ronald Weasley. Draco is and always will be a thousand times the man that you are." With that, Hermione marched over to Ginny's bed again, as Ron recovered and slinked out of the room silently, followed by his parents.

"I am so so sorry about that. I thought he'd been over that for months now, I never thought that he would go nuts…Are you okay? Did that really happen with Draco's father?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione brushed off the encounter with Ron like it was nothing, but she would have to say something about the rape. But before she could, Draco spoke for her.

"It shouldn't have happened at all. He came to our cabin the day we got back from the honeymoon and attacked Hermione. I fought him off and got him off of the property, but it doesn't mean that he didn't hurt her. I would never hurt Hermione, you know that. I love her." Draco said, rubbing Hermione's back and shoulders. She turned and gave him a hug.

"We never doubt that, Draco. We know that you love our Hermione and that you'd never hurt her. Unfortunately Ron is having a hard time getting over his elementary crush." Ginny sighed, making sure the baby was ok after all of the yelling.

"I know, and that probably won't change. Hermione, I am so proud of you for standing up to him like that. It took a lot of courage to do something like that. And thank you for defending me." Draco said, giving Hermione a deep kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of not protecting you." Hermione responded sincerely.

"But I have to wonder… Hermione, how come you were crying before?" Harry asked her from the chair beside Ginny's bed. Hermione looked at Draco for a moment and then back at her friend. Draco nodded, and she sighed.

"We went to the doctor you recommended, and she said that I have a strange condition. One of my ovaries doesn't release eggs and the other is so out of whack that it may release one if any eggs a year. So our changes of getting pregnant are slime to zero." Hermione said, defeated. Draco put his arms lovingly around her for comfort, and she took one with her hand.

"Oh Hermione, Draco… I'm so sorry." Ginny said sadly. She reached out for Hermoine's hand as she started to cry again, sobbing into Draco's sleeve.

"It's okay darling, I promise we'll figure all of this out. We'll have a baby, I promise." Draco said. And everyone in the room knew he meant it, but no one knew how he would do it.

**soooo i'm back! I hope you liked this chapter, i'm excited to be writing agian! PLEASEEEEE review! tell me what you think may happen next! it would be good for my creativity to have lots of different ways to go :) sorry i haven't written in a year please forgive me, but i'm back and kickin now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Montauk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters.**

When August came around, Hermione and Draco still had no luck with babies and Hermione had grown to love Stella. The two families spent so much time together that they decided to take a holiday in Montauk for a week together.

"Draco are your bags all packed?" Hermione asked as she crawled into bed and snuggled into her husband's chest while he read. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am! This'll be fun, don't you think?" he answered her, twirling one of her auburn ringlets around his finger. Hermione nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest, sighing.

"I'm so proud of you, do you know that?" Draco said, kissing the top of her head softly. Hermione looked back up at him. He could really read her mind sometimes.

"About Stella?" she asked back.

"Yes. You've been so good with her, darling. You're like her second mother. And I'm so proud of you for being there for her and Ginny." Draco smiled, his eyes sparking. Hermione kissed him deeply and Draco, not wanting to break the contact, put his book down on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Soon enough Hermione was on her back, Draco laying on top of her and kissing her lips, cheeks, neck, and chest. Hermione lay gasping underneath him.

"I loveeee you Draco…." Hermione moaned as he lifted her nightgown to reveal her completely naked body. He kissed her stomach and breasts next, Hermione begging for more, until he finally gave it to her, pressing his length into her wet core. And they made love into the night and fell asleep in each others arms.

"Wake up love, we need to leave soon!" Draco coaxed Hermione the next morning. Hermione opened her eye a crack to see her husbands face and light streaming through the windows. She groaned and shoved her face deep into her pillow.

"Welllll if my voice won't get you up, how about this?" he asked, holding something over her back. Hermione didn't dare get up to see what it was, though she wanted to. But before long, she knew anyway, because the smell of fresh cinnamon buns wafted over her back and into her nose.

'_mmmm' _she thought to herself, '_maybe if I roll over really fast I can steal it off the plate and…' _but before she could finish her thought, Hermione felt Draco's fingers tip toeing up towards her neck, making her skin prickle and her nose wrinkle. He was going to tickle her!

"Don't make me do it Hermione…." Draco teased from above her. Hermione groaned once more and rolled over to face him.

"Fine! I'll get up but give me that cinnamon roll!" she demanded, sitting up and letting her breasts fall freely out of the sheets as she stretched. Draco still couldn't help but stare at them. What was it with men and breasts?

"That sounds like a fair compromise! But uh…. I just need some of that…" Draco said, pouncing on Hermione's chest once more. She giggled and fell back onto the bed as he sucked and licked her nipples.

"Hey! You're the one who's telling me to get up and you come back to bed!" Hermione giggled. Draco looked up, eyes narrowed.

"You know what I think? I think that this was all a big rouse that you orchestrated to get me to come back into bed with you! And do you know what I do to people who plot to trick me?" Draco mocked, pinning her hands down and straddling her waist.

"You're not going to make away my favorite breakfast are you?" Hermione pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh noooo, Mrs. Malfoy, much muchhhhh worse." Draco smiled. Then Hermione knew what he was going to do, but before she could do anything about it, he was already tickling her neck. Hermione was laughing so hard she thought she might cry, and Draco was relentless.

"MERCY!" Hermione cried with the only breath she had left in her. Draco stopped for a moment, smiling down at her. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath and staring back up at him.

"You win today, but only because we have to leave!" Draco gave in, getting off of her. Hermione smiled more and pecked him on the cheek, getting up herself and running to get herself ready.

The ride to Montauk was quick and easy thanks to floo powder and a shrinking charm, and within seconds they were all standing in the Potter's summer house on the beach. Ginny was busily unwrapping Stella from the blanket and baby strap she had been in for the journey because she was convinced traveling by floo powder was bad for the baby.

"This is huge, Harry! It's gorgeous!" Hermione breathed, looking around at her new surroundings. There was a soft ocean blue color on the walls and decorations like sea shells and star fish on the walls. There were white frames with pictures of sailboats and boardwalks on the walls, while some family pictures remained on most surfaces.

The living room opened to a fair sized kitchen where there were seashell wind chimes above the windowsill above the sink. On the windowsill itself sat ten small glass jars. All of the counters were incredibly clean and all of the appliances were shiny and new.

"We tried to give it a summery touch." Harry commented. Ginny bustled over to the table in between the living room and the kitchen to set her purse down and she dug in it for a miniature baby bouncer, which she placed on the floor to restore to normal size. Once Stella was happily bouncing inside of it, Ginny showed Hermione and Draco to their room.

"Here's the guest room! Don't worry about keeping it clean, we can deal with messes after the holiday." Ginny said sweetly, helping them enlarge all of their bags.

"Thank you for letting us come Ginny, it really is a great house." Draco commented, taking in the beauty of their room. A peachy cream color was on the walls and the bedding was flowered and light, perfect for the summer. All of the furniture was matching light wood and the whole room smelled of fresh linens.

"Oh it's no problem at all! We love to have our best friends on vacation with us! Just wait until you see the town it's just adorable! And this spot is great for the beach not many people come around over here." Ginny told them happily.

"I can't wait!" Hermione said excitedly, already unpacking her things into her side of the dresser.

"So the bathroom is down the hall and to your right, and we'll probably go to the beach after we unpack, so just let us know when you're done or we'll let you know when we are and we'll get going ok?" Ginny said, leaving the room to go across the hall, where Harry had already started unpacking while Stella watched, fascinated by the flying objects from the corner. Hermione smiled at the sight and turned back to her husband.

"This is great, I'm so happy we came." Hermione told him as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"I know, it was really great of them to have us. We should get them something in town, maybe for home?" Draco suggested, swaying and pulling Hermione's body along with him. She nodded and kissed him once more. As he began to unpack a second bag, Hermione flopped onto the bed and watched as books, clothes, and toiletries flew around the room to the correct spots.

Once everyone was unpacked, the five of them set out to the beach, which was only a few feet from the Potter's back porch. Hermione lounged on a cushioned beach chair with an umbrella over it while Ginny played in the sand with Stella. Draco and Harry had gone to get them some sodas, sandwiches, and fruit inside. Hermione was reading a book on body spells, a hobby that she had picked up since she discovered she could not have a baby… unless her body was tampered with. She was hoping to find anything she might be able to use to help her become fertile, but so far there was no luck.

"Hermione come on! Come and build sand castles with me and Stella!" Ginny called over. Hermione smiled and got up, walking towards her friend and her tiny little girl. She was dressed in a ruffled polka dotted pink and red two piece swim suit, her tiny little belly sticking out. She was holding a shovel as best she could, scooping up little bits of sand. Hermione helped her scoop more until the three of them built an enormous sand castle, at which point the guys came back.

"Wow! Did you build that Stella? What a beautiful sand castle!" Harry exclaimed scooping up his smiling baby girl in his arms. She giggled as her father spun her around in the air. Hermione felt sad for a moment, wondering if Draco would ever get to do that. But before she could think for too long, Draco scooped her up and ran her to the water, where they both fell over into the waves. They stayed in the water for a while, playing with a foam football, until it started to get dark and they all started to head inside for dinner. Tonight Hermione and Ginny were going to cook together.

At dinner, everyone sat around the table eating fresh salmon and talking about the past few weeks in terms of family and work.

"Have you told anyone else that you can't get pregnant?" Ginny asked, once she knew that Hermione wouldn't mind talking about her situation.

"Well, I think I'm going to tell my parents because they're probably going to be wondering why we don't have a baby eventually… people keep asking me at work if we're going to try to get pregnant too, but I don't really know what to tell them… I'd prefer to not have anyone else know except for my parents, Draco's mother, and you guys." Hermione told them.

"We understand completely, we won't tell anyone. You know, now that I think of it though… Harry do you remember that medicine man in town that we went to last year? What was his name…. Isaiah I think?" Ginny asked Harry, who furrowed his brow trying to remember.

"Yeah… you might want to go and see him while you're here, he may be able to help you. He can do things that I never really knew were possible, even with magic." Harry told Hermione. Hermione's eyes lit up and she looked at Draco.

"Thanks, I think we should go tomorrow morning then! What do you think Draco?" Hermione smiled. Draco's heart was flying at his wife's happiness.

"Of course we can go! First thing in the morning ok?" he told her, grabbing her knee and giving it a squeeze. Ginny smiled at Harry and the mood was happy throughout dinner.

The next morning Hermione was up early, and was ready to go to the Isaiah by the time Draco was up.

"You're up early!" he smiled as she came over to give him a kiss.

"Hurry up we have to get into town!" she squealed, throwing him a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He got them on as fast as possible and they went out to town, hand in hand, with the directions Ginny had given them the night before. Draco had renewed hope and happiness that he hadn't felt since the wedding. If this man could fix Hermione, he would be able to give her the family she had always wanted. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

When they found the medicine man's office, they went in and approached a counter where a tiny red haired woman sat with purple cat framed glasses.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked politely when they came to the desk.

"Yes?" the woman asked in a squeaky mouse like voice.

"We're here to see Isaiah, is he in?" Draco asked. The little woman checked a pad in front of her then looked back up and Hermione and Draco.

"Unfortunately Dr. Moscowitz is not in right now. He's gone on a business trip until tomorrow morning. But you could come in tomorrow afternoon sayyy…. One o clock for an appointment?" she asked them. Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged.

"Sure that'd be great. Thank you!" Draco told the woman, and they walked back outside.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do it right away, love. But tomorrow we'll figure this out ok?" Draco said, hugging her to his side.

"It's ok , I'm just happy we have some hope. Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Hermione asked him. Draco smiled and nodded and they enjoyed a walk on the beach together.

**So how did you like it! Please please pleasseeeeeee review! i hope you liked it i can't wait to write more i have some really good ideas! Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Medical Man

**Hello again faithful readers! I am such a dope I'm sorry it takes me forever to update. HOWEVER I have updated yay! And I'm gonna try my hardest to keep updating regularly. PLEASE REVIEW! I live for it! :)**** And thank you everyone who has reviewed! :) **

The morning was dark and quiet aside from the distant roll of thunder. There was going to be a downpour in a matter ofm inutes, so Hermione and Draco saw no immediate need to leave the bed. They remained snuggled in each other's arms for what seemed like ages, watching early morning cartoons that Hermione used to watch when she was younger. Sever since she'd introduced Draco to them, he insisted on watching them every time they were on.

"It seems like yestersay I sat in front of the TV with my juice box and cookies and watched these all day… only when my grandmother babysat me of course." Hermione murmered as a cat on the screen chased after a mouse with an oversized mallot. Draco looked down at his wife's small form.

"You weren't allowed if your parents were home?" he asked her, stroking her hair lightly. He knew better than to run his fingers through the curly mop, especially right after she woke up.

"Well, I was only allowed to watch one hour a day, and there was only one hour of playtime too. Why do you think I'm so work oriented now?" Hermione giggled, remembering how she would read Herman Melville and Charles Dickens at age nine.

"Your lucky though, sweetheart. Lucky that your parents cared like that. I would have been so grateful to have parents that cared so much about my future. All my parents ever did was argue, they didn't have time for me… I wish I had these cartoons, it would have been a welcome distraction." Draco tried to laugh it off, but Hermione could tell that he was hurting. His eyes had a far away look to them, and Hermione couldn't stand it. She turned his chin to her and looked him in the eye.

"It isn't your fault, Draco. What matters is the man you are now. Just look at yourself. You are the most wonderful husband anyone could ask for, and you are a great provider. You always know how to take care of me, give me everything I need and more. And I know you always will. You have a good heart." She said softly, placing her hand on his chest over his heart. His face softened a littlle.

"I just don't want to be like him, I don't want to ever be like him towards our child…" He trailed off, his worried expression returning.

"Draco, I am going to say this in full confidence. You will NEVER be like him. I know that for sure. You are going to be an amazing father." Hermione smiled her dazzling smile and the worry in Draco's stomach just dropped right out. He pulled her close to him, having cought her smile.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, holding her tight. But before Hermione could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you two descent?" came Ginny's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come on in!" Hermione called back to her. Ginny opened the door, holding a disgruntled looking Stella with a bringht red face.

"The doctor is at the door for you! Weird, I didn't think he did house calls, especially for this kind of thing… Anyway he's down in the living room." Ginny told them, trying to get Stella to stop squirming, "Stella has always been deathly afraid of thunderstorms so I won't be able to entertain him long, unless he enjoys the sight of babies crying their eyes out…" Before she finished her sentence Hermione was out of bed and running to the closet.

"Don't sweat it, we'll be down in just a minute." Draco said, leaving the bed himself. Ginny nodded and gave a little smile, tucking a few loose pieces of hair behind her ear just as Stella burst out in tears. Hermione, meanwhile, was frantically looking for a presentable outfit and was running back and forth across the room to the mirror and back to the closet when her husband caught her by the waist, stopping her as she was about to grab something else from the closet.

"Relax, sweetheart. Just put something on. It's only a doctor, I'm sure he won't mind. Everything is going to be alright, okay?" he smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hermione smiled and took a long moment to give her husband a deep kiss.

"Just give me one more minute?" she said, finally settling on jeans and a flowing silky blouse.

When they arrived downstairs, the doctor was waiting in the living room as expected, but did not look one bit as expected. He had a ton of black hair that stuck out in all directions, dark green eyes with big round spectacles, a button down hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops. He did, however, carry a professional medical bag.

"Good morning Doctor!" Hermione said politely, reaching her hand out in greeting. He hesitated a moment, then grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Please, dear, call me Isaiah!" the doctor insisted, now reaching out for Draco's hand.

"Isaiah, why are you here? We had an appointment at your office this afternoon." Draco asked, scratching his head sleepily.

"Yes, well I came back early and after so much travel, I figured I'd get some fresh air and come to you instead! Saved you a trip!" Isaiah told them, motioning for them to have a seat on the couch, which they did,

"You're lucky the rain hasn't started yet, it's supposed to be quite a storm!" Hermione commented, grasping her husband's hand in excitement.

"I did see that coming, that's also why I decided to come now!" Isaiah said quickly, giving them a quirky smile, "So! Down to business. You obviously camr to my office for a reason, not just mere chit chat! I hear we're having difficulty getting pregnant?" he asked, looking from husband to wife.

"Yes, you see I have some kind of egg deficiency, and chances are microscopic…" Hermione said sadly, looking down at her lap. Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled weakly at him.

"Well, I have good news for you, my dear, I can fix that!" The doctor smiled and Hermione looked up at him in disbelieving happiness.

"You can?" Draco asked excitedly, shifting closer to the edge of his seat.

"Of course! Just give me a minute now…" he said, reaching into his bag. Hermione and Draco watched in anticipation as he pulled out of it, a golf club, an inhaler, a large medical text book, something that resembled a small rat, and an iron box. The bag reminded Hermione of Mary Poppins and her never ending bag. Setting the medical bag aside, Isaiah set the iron boc in front of him on the table and opened it carefully.

"You must handle this potion with the utmost care, it must be refrigerated to 30 degrees and ONLY Hermione can touch the bottle. Should anyone else touch it, it will have disasterous consequences." He warned them grimly.

"What kind of consequences?" Draco asked uneasily as the doctors face grew completely serious.

"I don't even know for sure, only the suppliers really do. But I'm under the impression that it's some kind of serious burning." He said darkly. Draco was worried about this medicine.

"Darling, are you positive that you want to try to take this medicine?" Draco asked Hermine under hid breath. He just had a strange feeling about it.

"It's completely harmless to her, of course. No hazard for the drinker." Isaiah interrupted. Hermione looked at Isaiah then back at Draco.

"We'll just be very careful, like he said. Don't worry, soon we'll have a baby of our own and everything will be fine." Hermione's smile was reassuring, and though he was still shaken by these consequences, he wasn't about to stand in the way of not only her happiness, but theirs.

"Okay, we'll do it." Draco told the doctor, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. The doctor smiled broadly and closed the iron box again, pushing it towards Hermione.

"Before I go, I'll warn you, you might feel different in the first week or two of taking it, it's nothing to be worried about. Natural side effects can include nausea, dizziness, and light- headedness." He told her firmly.

"How much will it be then, Isaiah?" Draco asked, wallet poised and ready to be emptied.

"It's going to be 30 gold pieces." He told them, packing up the rest of his bag. Draco got out the money and handed it over.

"Take extra care, before you know it, you'll be in the hospital!" Isaiah winked as he headed for the door. Hermione smiled at him, walking him out.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay here and wait out the storm?" Draco asked him as he got on a long yellow trench coat that had been hanging on a hook by the door.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose like that!" Isaiah said, afterwhich he suddenly jerked to his left, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I really, must be going now. I have appointments to get to."

"Is everything ok, Isaiah?" Hermione asked worriedly, reaching out to steady him. He swatted her hand away.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be just fine. Just not feeling so well today, you know how it is on planes…" but he was interrupted by another spasm.

"Are you positive? We can make you some soup…" Hermione comtinued.

"No, no, I just need to get to bed! Goodbye, good luck with the potion!" he said as he raced out of the door.

"Poor guy, traveling all week and now he's getting sick!" Hermione pouted, closing the door.

"Hermione." Draco said from behind her. She turned and he was immediately there, pinning her against the door. Her breath cought in her throat and his lips were inches from hers. God this felt like the first time he brought her home…

"Draco?" she asked playfully, smiling at him as he moved his hands down her body, his breath hot on her cheek.

"We're going to have a baby." He smiled softly, hoisting her up around his waist. Hermione smiled at him.

"We're going to have a baby." She smiled back at him he cought her lips in a passionate kill. Her back scraped against the door, the knob pressing painfully on her tailbone, but she didn't care. All she could think about was kissing him. He suddenly backed her away from the door and walked upstairs, continuously kissing her all the way to their room. Hermione could feel his erection against the heat pooling between her legs and she had to come up to breathe as they fell on the bed in a tagled mess. Draco's mouth immediately went to her neck and nibbled and licked the soft flesh there, Hermione writhing and gasping underneath him. As he did that, she ran her hands up his back under his shirt and felt the muscles there flexing as he moved on top of her.

"Get… this… off!" she panted, tugging at his shirt for good measure. Though reluctant to leave the delicious skin of his wife's neck, he pulled away just long enough for her to lift the shirt up over his head. Once it was off, Draco was longing to get her's off too, and he pulled her up onto his lap so he could undo the silky blouse from the front and push it off of her shoulders before he lay her back down again. Her lacy bra barely concealed her nipples, which poked out, begging to be sucked, a request he couldn't resist. Unhooking the bra from the back, Draco immediately dove on Hermione's left nipple, which made her gasp out in pleasure and hold his head there, begging him to continue. As he sucked, he passaged the other mound, squeezing and pinching her nipple so that she was biting backs screams. She was about to let one loose when Draco came away from her beautiful breasts and kissed his way down to the band of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, looking up at her all the while. It was so sexy the way her breasts sat, tantalizing him… and the look on her face drove him wild with anticipation. It was a mix of desire, happiness, ecstasy… his favorite look that passed her face.

"Ohhh Draco don't torture meee…" Hermione moaned as he slid the jeans off of her hips and down her legs along with her underwear. Draco took a second to look at his wife's naked body before he continued. She was beautiful. Her hair was tausled and she was reclining on the bed gracefully, giving her the look of a goddess. Her milky skin was without blemish and her slender legs looked miles long. His eyes came to rest on her perfect stomach, where he knew would hold the most precious of things for them. Someday soon, a baby would be growing there, a product of their love. Draco was filled with love for his wife and he leaned over of body to give her a deep kiss.

"Are you ok love?" Hermione asked him when he pulled away. His eyes were so full of love, dark and beautiful.

"I'm fine, I just love you so much. I can't wait to have a family with you." Draco said softly. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too." She said back. And they moved rhythmically together as they made love into the day.

**Soooo how do we like this! We still have a ways to go I have big things planned! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Autumn Fest

**Hello again! I am so so very sorry that I keep making you guys wait for chapters, I am horrible. But I finally have time to write so here's chapter 13! Hopefully this will last a while and I'll be able to crank out the rest of this fic! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review it really does help me find the time and the inspiration to write keep being wonderful and enjoy!**

Summer faded into autumn faster than the blink of an eye, and Hermione had been taking the potion Isaiah had given her regularly. So far there had been no results, but she and Draco continued to keep their hopes up. Eventually October was coming to a close and Hermione found herself the president of the harvest festival on Halloween weekend. The dining room was filled with pumpkins, spooky decorations, and food that were all meant to be used at the Night of Spooks dance. This was a tradition that had been carried out for years, and usually run by Draco's mother. However, since she had planned a Caribbean getaway during the thick of the planning, she had placed the responsibility with her daughter in law, who happened to be the biggest perfectionist in the universe. Hermione had been running around like a chicken with it's head lobbed off for the past week.

"Draco? Draco, have you seen the lights for the tent? I could've sworn I left them right in this box, but I can't seem to find them…" Hermione's panicked voice sounded from the living room.

Draco looked up from his place on the couch between a great big blow up ghost and box upon box full of black candles, spiders, leaf garlands, and of course, sparkling lights that would hang from the top of the tent the entire event was going on under.

"Here they are, hon." Draco said, pulling the lights out of the box and in the process knocking a dozen or so spiders onto the ground and into his wife's hair below him. Hermione promptly started to cry, resting her face in her hands. "Oh sweetheart, don't cry! Look, this thing is tomorrow night, and so far you've done an amazing job! Of course our house looks like an auror turned it upside down, but all of this is going to come together, alright? I promise." Draco comforted her, picking spiders out of her hair.

"I-I know, I just don't want to disappoint your m-mother because she always m-makes such a great event out of this!" Hermione cried. Draco lowered himself from the couch onto the floor to sit next to her.

"It's going to be amazing, trust me. And I'll help in any way I can. In the meantime, why don't we take a break, get some fresh air?" he suggested, tucking a small curl behind his wife's ear. She nodded and hiccupped as he pulled her up from the floor.

It was a crisp autumn day and stepping outside, Hermione immediately felt better from taking a deep breath of the cool air. She wore an orange cashmere scarf and a chocolate brown corduroy jacket with her jeans and boots and the breeze blew her curls behind her shoulders as she walked towards the driveway. Draco caught up with her after having locked the door, and they walked arm in arm toward the street.

"So, tell me what else has to be done for tomorrow?" he asked her. Hermione squinted her eyes in concentration in order to remember her to do list.

"Well… I'll have to pick up the cake and pastries from the bake shop in town, put up the tent and the lights, then decorate the inside… I thought we could have orange table cloths and black napkins and I have to pick up the centerpieces from the florist…" she hesitated, trying to think of other things.

"What kind of flowers can be used for a season where everything is dead?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed at his silly question.

"Just because it's autumn doesn't mean all of the flowers are dead, silly! I have centerpieces with orange roses and daisies, red carnations, and these gorgeous blood red lilies. It's really a beautiful arrangement, I saw it at my cousin's wedding when I was a teenager. She got married around this time of year, too. Anyway besides that I have to make sure the DJ knows what kind of music to play, that there is enough parking for everyone, that the caterer knows what time to get here and what time to serve… and on top of all of this I haven't been feeling so well this past week, I've been a little nauceous and dizzy." Hermione admitted, obviously exasperated with her health.

"It's probably all of the stress you're putting on yourself. Do you realize that you are single handedly planning a party for the entire town and refusing help whenever and wherever help can be given? I love your independent spirit, but it's okay to ask for help sometimes, honey! I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow night, once everything is running smoothly." Draco smiled at her. And then a thought popped into his head that he knew would cheer her up. "You know, love, we haven't figured out what we're going to dress as for this Halloween party!" Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"Wonderful! Yet another thing I have to worry about!" she exclaimed. Draco gave her arm a squeeze.

"Oh stop it you, it'll be fun! Let's go find something now, I know this great costume shop in town!" He told her, turning to walk towards the car.

The costume shop was filled to the ceiling with every kind of princess, story book character, villain, and hero outfit. Hermione had a hard time focusing on one costume, because the second she found something she liked, she was immediately pulled in another direction. After grabbing a few costumes herself plus about a dozen more from Draco, they were finally ready to go to the dressing rooms. The first costume Draco stepped out in was a knight, complete with a shield, a blunt sword, and a helmet with a red feather protruding from the top.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor!" Hermione giggled at the sight of him. Though he did look handsome in the armor, Draco was extremely uncomfortable in the outfit and was anxious to get out of it. The second was a complete 1920's suit that he looked irresistible in. The costume consisted of a pair of pinstriped pants, a matching vest and jacket, and a fedora.

"Well, what do you think, nice?" Draco asked, giving Hermione a little spin so she could see him at all angles. Hermione smiled.

"You look like you were born to wear this suit." She said, giving him a wink.

"Well, perhaps this is the costume for me if it gives you the hots…" he smiled deviously. Hermione scoffed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Why don't I try on a few and you can decide if you want to try anything else?" she said, stepping behind the curtain where a slew of dresses awaited her.

"Alright just call me when you're ready to show off your costume!" he answered. Hermione first slipped into a rather grand ball gown marked "Cinderella." Stepping out of the curtain, she found Draco waiting on a couch still wearing the shirt and vest of his costume. She stepped in front of the mirror and twirled around. The dress was enormous and she looked like she was drowning in it.

"You look lovely in anything darling, but perhaps you should go for something a little….smaller?" Draco suggested.

"I think you're right, I'm absolutely suffocating in this gown." Hermione said, struggling to get the entire dress back into the dressing room. The second costume was marked "M. Addams," which Hermione assumed was part of the Addams Family costume line. Stepping out of the dressing room this time was difficult for the opposite reason, though it made Draco's jaw drop to the floor. The dress was low cut and hugged her curves tight, making it a struggle to walk, but damn, did she look good…

"You should get this one." Draco said with complete certainty. Hermione looked at him as though he had five heads.

"Are you joking? I can't walk in it at all!" she exclaimed, almost falling before she made it back behind the curtain. Finally, she slid into a costume that was comfortable and that made her feel good. It was, conveniently, the match to Draco's costume, a bright red flapper dress with spangles and jewels at the neckline. It came with a headband and a feather, and Hermione even reached into her purse for her Candy Apple lipstick to complete the outfit. Stepping out of the dressing room, Hermione felt sexy and confident, and Draco could see it on her face.

"I take it you like this a lot?" he smiled at her as she gave him a little spin and a pose.

"I love it! And we can match if you buy that costume!" she told him, giving him the biggest grin she could.

"Alright, the 1920's it is!" Draco said.

While Draco went to the register to pay for the costumes, Hermione looked at the accessories that the shop sold, including beaded hair pins and combs. Suddenly she felt dizzy and the floor wasn't staying in one place. She grabbed hold of the display case to steady herself and Draco saw out of the corner of his eye that she seemed ill.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, walking to her side and grabbing her arm with his free hand. She looked up at him, having recovered from her spell.

"Yeah, I think I may just be hungry. We should get some dinner before I pass out!" she joked, smiling weakly.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty bad there for a moment." He said worriedly, not relinquishing his grip on her arm.

"Of course! Come on, let's go across the street to the diner. I hear they have amazing cheesecake." Hermione said happily, practically dragging Draco out the door.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Halloween Nite

**I'm amazing myself at how inspired I am to write! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Halloween morning Hermione woke up early to get a head start on all of the work she had to do for the party later that night. When she got downstairs she started a pot of coffee and heated the griddle to make herself and Draco some pancakes, something that always got him out of bed when he was still asleep. Sure enough the smell of fresh pancakes brought her sleepy hubby downstairs in a matter of minutes and together they made a schedule for the day.

"So you'll go to the florist and the bakery after you finish you're work? Are you sure you don't have to much?" Hermione asked Draco as she cleared the dishes away.

"Of course! The paperwork I have to do shouldn't take too long and I'll meet you over at the grounds at around three thirty alright?" he told her, giving her a kiss.

"Okay. Thanks for all of the help, Draco, it really does make a difference." She smiled, "Now shoo! Off to work with you, and I'm headed over to help put up the tent and lights."

When Hermione got to the grounds of the festival, Ginny and Harry were there with Stella, waiting to help their friend with anything they could.

"You didn't have to get here so early, Gin, especially with Stella!" Hermione said to her friend, feeling guilty that she'd stolen a day from them.

"Oh stop, Hermione, Stella loves it outside! And Harry and I have agreed to take shifts, but we brought the bouncer, so she'll be set!" Ginny said, pulling a small baby bouncer from her bag and placing it on the ground. Pulling out his wand, Harry enlarged the bouncer and placed Stella in it.

"It's never any trouble to help a friend out, Mione! Besides, you aren't stealing the whole day, we're coming to this later." Harry told her, smiling.

"Well, alright… you could start by helping me and the others put up this tent… it's pretty big, so it'll take quite a few of us.

"No problem!" Harry said, twirling his wand around one hand. Together, twelve witches and wizards managed to put up the tent in thirty minutes. Once it was finished, they all stood back to make sure it looked alright from the outside. Seeing that it did made Hermione very happy with her work, but it was just then another dizzy spell took her. This time her knees gave and she had to grab hold of Ginny in order to stay up. Worried, Ginny immediately conjured a lounge to lay on.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked her friend, standing over the lounge chair.

"I'm sure it's just that I'm hungry and I didn't sleep too well last night…" Hermione said weakly.

"Shall I call Draco?" Ginny offered, taking her cell phone out. Hermione shook her head.

"No, there's no need to worry him, Gin. I'll be alright I just need something to eat and I'll be good as new!" Hermione said, trying to push herself up.

"I don't know if you should be doing anything at all, but I'll get you a little something. No working okay? Stay put." Ginny said, heading over to a coffee shop down the street from the grounds. Hermione was left to think once Ginny was gone. As she watched people decorate the tent around her, she wondered what it was that kept making her dizzy and ill. Could she be…no she couldn't be pregnant…but could she? Hermione decided to keep this thought to herself and make a trip to the drug store later on. Maybe the medicine had finally paid off and she was finally going to have a baby. The thought made her smile and almost squeal with joy.

"What're you so smiley about? You were falling apart about a minute ago." Ginny commented, arriving back on the scene.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of something Draco said this morning that made me laugh." Hermione lied, smiling up at Ginny. She seemed to buy her story because she conjured up another chair and sat next to Hermione to take out the food she had brought. There was a box of doughnut holes and two hot chocolates, which made Hermione's mouth water.

"Thanks, Gin, I really needed this." Hermione told her friend, popping a doughnut into her mouth.

"Yeah, well, you should learn to take care of yourself better, you know. I mean, don't let yourself get so tired you feel as if you're going to collapse before you eat something." Ginny said through a mouthful of doughnut. Hermione just smiled, excited to follow up on her suspicions of pregnancy.

By the time Draco arrived on the scene of the festival, Hermione and the crew had put up the majority of the decorations and were starting on the tables.

"Hello, beautiful! Sorry I'm a little late, the paperwork took a little longer than I had imagined." Draco said, giving his wife a kiss. He then turned to take in the sight of the tent.

"Not half bad, huh?" Hermione smiled, still thinking of running to the drug store for a pregnancy test or two.

"I have got to hand it to you, Mione, this is great. You really did a fantastic job, I knew you would." Draco told her, smiling his bright toothy smile. Hermione shrugged, trying to be modest.

"I try!" she said, walking back to the car with him to get the centerpieces. They came out beautifully and were each in a square glass jar. It took another half hour to put the finishing touches on the place, and by 4:45 everyone went home to get ready for the beginning of the festival at six.

"So you seem pretty chipper today, happy to have everything done?" Draco asked once they got into the house. Hermione smiled, thinking she should probably wait to tell him about her pregnancy suspicions until she had confirmed them. No sense in getting his hopes up if it may just be a stomach bug.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be able to go and be proud of the work I did. I feel so accomplished! But I desperately need a shower." She declared, heading toward the bathroom.

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" Draco asked her, a devilish smile on his face, "We would be saving time and the environment all in one!" Hermione smiled at him.

"Two birds with one stone, hmm? I like the way you think, Malfoy." She gave him a wink and slipped her pants off, giving him a little shake.

"Oh I like when you call me that, Mrs. Malfoy." He said, scooping her up and running the rest of the way to the bathroom, Hermione squealing and giggling all the way.

Hermione was ready to go by 5:45 which was record timing for her; and she waited in the front hall for Draco to bring the last of the food from the kitchen. The red flapper dress looked even better with her hair pinned in soft curls with the feathered headband around her head and ruby red lipstick on her lips. She even wore stockings and character shoes to complete the look. Draco looked just as good in his own costume, though she already knew that from seeing him in the costume shop.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" he called as he walked in from the kitchen.

"After you!" she answered, holding the door open so he could carry the boxes out the door.

"And you look gorgeous, by the way." He told her once they were in the car, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you! You don't look bad yourself, you know." She told him as they set off for the festival. The whole way there Hermione didn't feel quite right, her stomach a little queasy and her head a little light. She tried to forget about it, attributing the symptoms to her suspected pregnancy. If only she could get to a drug store to get a test… but there would be no way she could do it tonight, not without Draco knowing. She'd have to wait until tomorrow when she could go alone.

They were not the first ones to arrive at the tent, there were already a few early comers, the caterers were setting up, and the band was warming up. Everything looked gorgeous in the fading daylight, the lights hanging from the ceiling bathing everything in a lovely honey colored glow while the candles on the table added to the ambiance. Hermione was glad they had decided on the decorations they did because everything looked beautiful and well put together. She couldn't wait to see how Narcissa would react to it all.

"Hermione!" came a feminine voice from behind her. Speak of the devil, Narcissa Malfoy was making her grand entrance into the tent, sporting a large 18th century ball gown with a full green skirt and flashy sparkling bodice and sleeves. She wore a large tiara on her head and her make up had been professionally done.

"Narcissa, you look amazing!" Hermione breathed, giving her mother in law a kiss on either cheek.

"As do you! You did a fantastic job, Hermione, everything is just beautiful. I have to admit I felt awful putting all of that pressure on you, but it seems you handled it amazingly well, I should have known you would! You always come through with something absolutely outstanding!" Narcissa said, taking in her surroundings.

"Thank you so much, it did take a bit of work, but it's worth it in the end." Hermione smiled, happy that she had gotten such a positive reaction out of her mother in law. Her happiness, however, was interrupted by a sudden severe pain in her head. Her hand flew up to her temple and her face twisted up in pain when Narcissa gripped her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione? You look like you've just taken a turn!" Narcissa said worriedly.

"Yes, I think I'm just getting a headache, that's all. I brought some medicine, I'll take it, it's in my purse." Hermione said, attempting to walk toward the table where she had placed her belongings. Getting dizzy halfway there, Narcissa insisted she sit down while she fetched the pills from her bag. Meanwhile, Draco saw his wife looking ill across the room and came right away.

"Hermione, you don't look so good, love. What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of her chair. Narcissa got back with the pills and handed them to Hermione with a glass of water.

"She's just got a little headache, Draco, probably nothing to worry about. Have you eaten or drank much today, Hermione?" Narcissa asked her. Now that Hermione thought of it, she hadn't had anything at all since she and Ginny had doughnuts and coffee that afternoon. She shook her head.

"Well no wonder you don't feel well, darling! Let me get you some appetizers…" Draco said, and he took off in search of food. In the meantime Narcissa sat with Hermione and talked about the process of planning the festival. By the time Draco got back, the party was in full swing. People walking around with various costumes and masks, eating, drinking, laughing, and dancing.

"Looks like you've gotten a great turnout, love!" Draco said happily, placing a plate of food in front of Hermione. She smiled at him as he sat down with her.

"Well I'm going to make some rounds if you don't mind." Narcissa said, getting up to leave the two of them alone.

"Thanks, Draco. I guess I kind of forgot to eat with all that was going on today." Hermione said, suddenly ravenous. The food did make her feel better, and soon enough they were up dancing with everyone else to Thriller.

After a few songs it was starting to get hot and Hermione found herself getting lightheaded again. Not wanting to push it too much, she thought maybe she should sit for a while.

"Draco, I think I sho- oh!" a sudden pain like a knife going through her side stopped Hermione mid-sentence and she grabbed her midsection with one hand and Draco's shoulder with the other. He looked at her, panicked.

"Sweetheart? Hermione, are you okay, what's happened?" he asked urgently, the worry in his eyes apparent. Hermione wanted to answer but the pain was growing with every second. Now it was spreading to her entire stomach and her head was pounding, the room was beginning to spin. She felt herself losing her grip on Draco's arm, and she couldn't feel the floor any longer.

"Draco—it—hurtssss!" she wailed. The masks were spinning around in her head, she couldn't tell which way was up any more and she felt herself going down. The last thing she saw was Narcissa's shiny stilettos and enormous green skirt before the darkness took over.

**So what did you think of this chapter? PLEASEEEEE review i beg of you! :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Broken Hope

**Alright time to find out what happened to Hermione at the party! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, it really helps me write faster! So without further adieu, enjoy the chapter! And keep reviewing please **

Draco had never been so scared in his life than the moment his wife fell to the floor screaming in pain. Suddenly he froze, not knowing what he could do to help her. He couldn't use magic because he didn't know what was wrong with her, not to mention there were plenty of muggles around… Call 911, of course!

"Hermione, darling, Hermione can you talk to me?" Draco asked her. There was no sign of response as Narcissa flew down to her son's side. She was already on the phone with 911 Draco assumed.

"Yes, I didn't see the whole thing but she started to scream and it looks as if she's passed out now…Okay please hurry." She hung up the phone and put a stack of napkins under Hermione's head.

"Are they coming?" Draco asked, still trying to coax Hermione out of her sleep.

"Yes, they should be here any minute, they aren't too far. Do you have any idea what happened?" Narcissa demanded, worriedly trying to examine Hermione for anything out of the ordinary. Her blood red lips stood out against her chalky white skin, which was clammy and cold. She looked worse than Draco had ever seen her. But what could possibly be wrong? The sound of sirens brought Narcissa to her feet. She flew out of the tent to meet the ambulance and sure enough, only a minute or so later she came running back in, surprisingly well for a woman in such high heels, medics right behind her. Draco told the head medic what had happened while the others examined Hermione.

"Has she had spells like this before, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. Draco was busy watching Hermione's examination, so he did not look at the man when he answered.

"Not like this. Recently she's had dizzy spells and hasn't been feeling too well, but nothing like this." Draco said quickly.

"And has she been taking any medications?" the man asked, scribbling on a clipboard.

"She takes a fertility medication. We've been trying to have a child for the past few months." Draco told the man.

"Any allergies that you know of?"

"Nothing she's come into contact recently… She's only allergic to a few rare plants." Draco said. He watched a few men lift Hermione onto a stretcher.

"We'll have more questions later. Right now she needs to get to a hospital." The man told him, walking over to the ambulance to open the back doors.

"Can I ride with you? I don't want to leave her." Draco asked, hoping they would let him sit in the back and hold her hand on the way to the hospital.

"Of course you can, just get in now, and we'll load the stretcher in." the man said, turning to help with the stretcher. Hermione looked so helpless on the stretcher. There was a breathing mask over her mouth and her hair was wild and sweaty, little curls sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were closed and Draco watched them, hoping more than anything else that she would open them and he could see those beautiful brown eyes once more.

"Don't worry honey, we're going to the hospital and we're going to find out what's been making you sick. You just hold on, don't go anywhere, okay? I love you." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as they drove to the hospital. She didn't respond, but he liked to pretend that she heard him. And who knows, maybe she did. He took her hand tightly in his and squeezed it all the way to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Draco was forced to wait while they rushed Hermione in to figure out what could be wrong. It felt like hours though it was only minutes. Draco couldn't keep still, so he paced around the room, checked his phone, read magazines. Anything to keep him from thinking of the worst possibilities.

"Draco! Draco, how is she?" came a loud voice from the door that could only belong to a Weasley. Or more specifically a Weasley-Potter. Ginny came bounding into the waiting room, Harry struggling with holding Stella and opening the doors behind her.

"They don't know what it is yet. They took her in and it's only been ten minutes, it just feels like an eternity." Draco said, sitting down. Harry finally made it into the waiting room and stopped at Ginny's side.

"No news yet. Is there anyone we should call?" Ginny asked sympathetically, sitting down next to Draco.

"I don't think so… Her parents are away on some hiking trip an my mother is probably on her way as we speak." Draco said. And, speak of the devil, Narcissa Malfoy strolled into the waiting room, ball gown and all. Seeing her son still looking distressed, she rushed over with an expectant look. He shook his head.

It seemed like days of waiting before a doctor came out to inform Draco of what happened to Hermione, but finally, someone did.

"Mr. Malfoy? May I have a word?" a woman in scrubs asked, stepping into the waiting room. Draco jumped up immediately and went over to the doctor. She closed the door behind them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked. It was plain in his face that he was worried sick about his wife. He just didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"Well, she is very unstable and unresponsive. It looks like some sort of coma. But it isn't like anything we've ever seen before. It seems as though her organs are suddenly being rejected by her body, but we haven't established why." The doctor said sternly.

"What do you mean, rejected? How is that possible?" Draco asked, trying to wrap his head around the news.

"Her organs are being attacked by a foreign substance that we've never seen before." The doctor explained.

"Do you know if she'll be alright though?" Draco asked, trying not to show his distress. It was all he could do to keep his composure in front of the doctor.

"It's too early to tell… anything could happen at this point. We saw in the report that you said she'd been taking some kind of fertility medication? Has she been taking that recently?" the doctor asked. Draco, feeling flustered, rubbed the back of his neck trying to think. He remembered every time Hermione had taken her medication in the past few days.

"Yes, I remember her taking it… she hadn't skipped a day. Why?" Draco said with complete confidence.

"Well we didn't find any traces of medicine that could be used for fertility. Are you sure what she was taking was what she thought she was taking?" the doctor asked him. Draco stared at her.

"Are you suggesting that the medicine she's been taking is what's making her sick?" Draco asked the woman. She just shrugged.

"There's only one way to know for sure. You'd have to bring in the medicine for us to examine. But I'd say it's our best bet." She told him. Draco sighed and looked at the floor.

"Can I go and see her?" he asked weakly. The doctor looked sympathetically back at him.

"Unfortunately we're not allowing visitors just yet. Why don't you try and find that medicine your wife has been taking, and maybe by then she'll be stable enough for visitors." The doctor said. With that, she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, gave a half- hearted smile, and walked back from where she had come. Draco let out a long breath and returned to the waiting room.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Ginny asked the second he stepped into earshot.

"She's not doing so well. The doctor thinks it may be the medicine she was taking that Isaiah gave her… Something about it not actually being a fertility medication. But how could it not be?" Draco asked, bewildered. Ginny came over to him and rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"They don't know enough yet, Draco. It may not be that you never know." She told him. The rubbing was not helping Draco feel any better.

"Well in any case, they won't let me in to visit, so I'm off to get the remains of the medication for them to test. Maybe they'll find an explanation for this…" Draco trailed off, starting to shuffle toward the door.

"You want me to come with you, mate?" Harry asked, starting to walk after Draco.

"Nah, stay here. I kind of want to be alone, but call me if there's any change." Draco answered, turning back to his best friend.

"Of course." Harry said, going back to Ginny and Stella. The sight of Stella made Draco's heart ache even more, and he couldn't get out of the hospital fast enough. He couldn't help but think it was his fault that the one thing he cared about was in danger. Draco mindlessly drove home to get the medicine. When he unlocked the door to go in, he tripped on a pair of Hermione's clunky shoes which she called "sensible" when he complained of their lack of sexual appeal. The sight of them made him smile now, as he moved them to the shoe mat next to the door. Entering the kitchen was almost like entering a memory… one of earlier that very week when he and Hermione were baking bread pudding for dessert.

"Draco, make sure you toast the bread before you put it in the baking pan!" Hermione bossed him playfully, looking at him from her stance over a pot of pudding on the stove.

"I don't understand why they have to be toasted if they're just going to be soaked in pudding and baked afterwards!" Draco protested, though he was ripping the bread into small chunks and throwing them onto a foil lined pan for toasting.

"That is a good point…" Hermione stopped to look at the recipe, "I think it has something to do with the final texture of it…" she was scanning the recipe with the most intense focus that only Hermione Granger could have when cooking. Draco popped the tray into the oven and came over to his wife, still scrutinizing the small index card and stirring the pudding like a mad woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over at the thick substance in the pot.

"I think it's ready, love." He whispered in her ear, moving the pot from the flame and then turning the stove off. Hermione took that as a cue to turn around and kiss him deeply, which he responded to by running one hand through her long curly hair.

"Mmm I think this is the best part of baking with you." Hermione mused as they began to sway back and forth. Draco just smiled and took her hand into dancing position. Together, they slow danced to silence until the oven signaled that the bread was toasted.

Draco smiled to himself and retrieved the medicine from it's careful placement. He didn't want these moments to be only memories. He wanted to dance with his wife again… he wanted to see how the light from the ceiling lamp caught in her hair and her eyes, lighting them up like fireflies. He wanted to feel her soft skin and the gentle way in which she moved her body. He wanted to see her as a mother, putting marks on the closet door to mark their children's growth and making them mac and cheese and birthday cakes. He wasn't ready to lose her yet. He now knew more than ever just how precious Hermione was to him, and just how much he needed her in his life. With these thoughts swirling in his head, Draco fell to the floor, his head in his hands, sobbing. Never had he shown weakness like this before. But he had never felt so broken in all his life.

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEEEEASEE! I love you all! ^-^ **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Confrontation

**To all of my fans who like seeing bad boy Draco come out… I think you're going to enjoy this chapter very much :D Enjoy!**

Draco stayed on the floor for a very long time before he was able to pull himself together and get up again. For a very long time he had been ashamed of letting his feelings out, from years of his father teaching him that emotion was for the weak and Malfoys were NOT weak. But he had never been so happy to be free of those constraints. He was proud to have cried not only because he felt much better afterwards, but because he was different from his father in another way. The drive back to the hospital he listened to the radio to keep his mind off of things. He knew once he got there he would be surrounded by his own personal nightmare, so the longer he fended off that stress the better.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked when he arrived in the waiting room.

"I'm holding up alright." Draco answered, trying to give his mate a smile. Draco was able to get the doctor he had spoken to earlier to come and take the medicine, and after that was even more waiting. Ginny, Harry, and Narcissa all tried cheering Draco up, but none of them succeeded. He sat alone in a corner of the waiting room, trying not to show just how distressed he really was.

"C'mon mate, lets go for a walk." Harry's voice came from above Draco. He could see Harry's sneakers and his shadow looming over him.

"But what if something happens? What if they have news?" Draco asked, sighing and looking up at him.

"Draco, you need to get some fresh air. We'll just walk around the hospital grounds. The sun is coming up, anyway. Gin'll call us if something happens with Hermione." Harry told him, gesturing toward the door. Draco hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, getting up.

"I guess a little fresh air would be alright." He said, and they headed towards the door.

"So how you holding up?" Harry asked as they stepped out into the crisp autumn night.

"I'm trying to keep it together for Mum and Ginny and Stella, but I'm not doing so great, Harry. I'm so worried about Hermione. I don't want to lose her, and they said she's in critical condition. They don't even know what's causing it yet! Who's to say it's not still progressing? I've never felt so helpless before. I've always been able to have what I wanted, I just don't know how to handle this." Draco confided in Harry. They started walking on a path leading towards a garden.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Draco. You just have to stop worrying. Take your mind off of it." Harry told him.

"I'm trying it's just… I don't know how I'll live without her you know? She's everything to me." Draco explained, looking at the ground as they walked.

"I know how you feel, Draco. I know how it can feel like your helpless when you're losing someone to something you can't control. I've experienced my fair share of death, you know that. But no matter what happens, Ginny and I will be there for you. I'm your best friend, Draco. I'll be around for you." Harry told him, patting his shoulder. Draco gave his friend a half hearted smile.

"Thanks man." He said, and just as he finished saying it, Draco's phone buzzed. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before he retrieved the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Draco answered. It was Ginny on the other end.

"Draco? Draco, the doctor just came out and she wants you to come up right away. It sounds important." Draco raced up to the hospital and into the waiting room, where the doctor was waiting for him.

"What is it? Did you find out what was happening?" he asked quickly. The woman nodded, and brought him behind the door where they had talked before.

"We examined the medicine your wife has been taking and we've discovered that it is what's attacking her organs." The doctor told him.

"That's good news though isn't it? You can find the cure now?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. You see, Mr. Malfoy, we've never seen this drug before, which means we have no idea what the cure might be. Of course, we'll try to develop a cure, but there's no way of knowing what will happen now." The doctor explained. Draco's heart dropped.

"Once the medicine is out of her system, could she recover?" Draco asked, hoping with all his might that the answer would be yes.

"That could be the case. I just don't want to give you false hope. She's still not ready for visitors, but I'll be sure to let you know as soon as possible. I'm sorry I don't have better news, Mr. Malfoy." She said, and with that, she turned and left. Draco was left with a mix of emotions, and the only thing he could think of to do with these emotions was to confront Isaiah about the potion he had given to Hermione. He stormed out of the hospital with his friends and mother at his feet asking questions and trying to stop him, but he was seeing red. Someone would pay for Hermione being in a life threatening state. Without a word to anyone, Draco got into his car and sped off towards the office of the doctor who put his wife in the hospital.

Once he got off of the hospital grounds Draco was able to apparate to the office. Soon enough he was in front of the small building, which looked much less inviting than it was in the summer. Draco stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

"ISAIAH!" he boomed in his loudest voice as he entered the waiting room. The little secretary they had talked to was sitting in the same position as she was just a few short months ago. Draco's voice startled her and she screamed and jumped out of her chair out of fright.

"Sir! Sir, I have to ask that you don't yell, what are you here for!" She asked quickly, one hand still to her chest. Draco strode over to her desk, still just as angry as when he left the hospital.

"I want to see that piece of SHIT of a boss you have!" Draco demanded. He couldn't get the image of Hermione standing there with him…

"Well he's in an appointment right now, so you're going to have to wait. Have you been here before? What's your business with Dr. Isaiah?" the woman asked, trying to hide how frightened Draco was making her. Normally this would bother Draco and he would feel terrible for making someone feel that way, but right now he was angry to the point of no return.

"That loathsome little git gave my wife some shit that landed her in the hospital!" Draco yelled, at which point the doctor walked out of the back room.

"What in god's name is going on out here? What's the meaning of all this yelling?" he asked, stepping out into the waiting room. Draco practically ran over to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"Do you remember me?" Draco asked through his teeth. It was all he could do to not punch the man in the face.

"No, I've never seen you before! Who are you!" Isaiah yelled.

"You don't remember me, huh? Don't remember coming to our house and giving my wife you stupid potion?" Draco demanded, "Do you!"

"No I never do house calls, what are you talking about!" the doctor yelled. Draco paused a moment, then let Isaiah's shirt go. Rubbing the back of his neck, he started to pace the length of the room.

"Wait a minute, are you Draco Malfoy?" the woman said, coming out from behind her desk.

"Yes. I came in here with my wife a few months ago. The doctor was on vacation so we made an appointment, but then he stopped by the house before the appointment, so we never came in." Draco told her, still pacing.

"We waited for you, you never showed up for the appointment, Mr. Malfoy." She said, checking the records. Draco looked at Isaiah.

"So you're telling me that you never showed up at our house?" Draco said, feeling defeated. What was he going to do now, if Isaiah had nothing to do with it?

"I can tell you I've never made a house call. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." Isaiah said, straightening his shirt.

"Maybe you could tell me if you use a potion that has to be stored at thirty degrees and burns anyone who tries to touch the bottle but the drinker?" Draco asked, sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

"I've never heard of a potion like that, I wish I could be of more help." Isaiah answered softly.

"But if it wasn't you, who was it? Someone must have made a polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as you." Draco mused, his face in his hands.

"Perhaps it's someone who wants to ruin me…" Isaiah answered, sitting next to Draco. Draco looked up at the doctor. Why didn't he think of this before?

"I think I know who it was." Draco said.

**Soooo who thinks they know who it was? Please review I love all of you! **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: And then it was over

**Dear fantastic readers, **

**You are wonderful! Special shout out to countrygirl 19897 I appreciate your reviews thank you so much! I love you all, thank you for reading and reviewing my story, I have been so grateful and so excited about the last few chapters! You guys have really kept me going, so thank you! And now, to find out who has poisoned Hermione! Dun dun DUNNNN! Enjoy!**

"Who do you think it is?" the doctor asked Draco as they sat in the waiting room of his office. Draco looked at the curious old man.

"Has a middle aged man with long blond hair ever visited this office? Silvery eyes like mine, most likely wearing black?" Draco asked Isaiah urgently. The man scrunched up his face in thought and furrowed his brow.

"Ummmm… That seems vaguely familiar… Yes, I believe around March a man of that description visited… I can't think of why he was here though… Scary looking chap he was." The doctor told Draco. The little woman from the desk came over to help the situation.

"That was the man I had to throw out of here, don't you remember?" she exclaimed, the anger she felt for the man still plain on her face.

"Thew him out? For doing what?" Draco asked, looking up at her.

"He was making me nervous! When he went back into the room he get really close to me and it looked like he was trying to touch my hair. Of course I noticed and got up, pretending I didn't. Then when I went to check on the doctor I saw him doing the same thing every time he turned his back! So I told him he had to leave." The woman explained, folding her arms in satisfaction.

"He was trying to steal your hairs for polyjuice potion, and he must have succeeded. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Draco said through his teeth, trying his hardest not to let his rage go. He got up and headed for the door.

"But Mr. Malfoy, why would this man want to hurt your wife? Who is he?" the doctor asked from his seat. Draco stopped and looked back at the old man.

"He's my father." He said, face hard and fists clenched. The doctor's mouth dropped and he remained speechless. With that, Draco left the building with the rage of a thousand fire's in his eyes. This time his father was going to pay.

Malfoy manor was a medieval looking building surrounded by a strong black iron fence on the top of a hill hidden in the woods. The trees were all bare and the grass all dead, just the way Draco had remembered it for years. Just seeing the house made him even angrier. It was the place where he was raised and the place he hoped to never return to. It was the place where he was beaten and cursed and punished so much that his heart grew cold and he thought he wouldn't be able to feel anything again, good or bad. He remembered trying to fly his toy broom in the front yard and flying right into a tree. He got the beating of a lifetime that night, not to mention a broken leg from the fall after he made contact with the tree. There was no room for error in Malfoy manor. It simply wasn't tolerated. All of the memories Draco had blocked out for years now came flooding back to him, but they did not make him sad any longer. They just added fuel to the fire. No longer was he the scared little boy who wished his family was happy, nice, or even normal. No longer was he going to hide from his father. This time he has gone too far, and this time Draco wasn't going to let him get away with it. He didn't knock on the door, nor did he open it with his hand. Draco aimed his wand at it and blew the thick carved wood into a million pieces.

"LUCIOUS!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice, entering the house and flying up the stairs with the speed of a hungry leopard. He heard squeaking from a mattress coming from his father's bedroom. He was most likely having sex with a woman a quarter of his age, but Draco didn't care. He blew that door away just as he had the front door, ready to attack.

There was Lucious Malfoy, pounding into some dark haired woman on the large canopy bed. The explosion didn't even receive a reaction, for Draco's father continued to fuck the mystery woman without falter. All Draco could see was his father's green cape and the woman's legs wrapped around his back, toes painted dark green.

"YOU FILTHY SCUM, FACE ME!" Draco demanded, wand at the ready. Again, no reaction. Draco was at his breaking point. He strode to the side of the bed and aimed his wand at the woman, who he recognized to be Pansy Parkinson. Draco didn't even stop to be disgusted by the thirty year age difference between the two, and instead cast a spell at them. Both Lucious and Pansy flew across the room, hitting the wall. Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up immediately.

"How dare you come to this house and interrupt my business!" Lucious yelled, pulling on his pants. Pansy was frantically rushing to gather her clothes.

"What the fuck is your problem anyway, Draco! You had your shot, you could have been fucking me!" Pansy screeched at him, slipping into her underwear.

"Not everything is fucking about you, Pansy! I would NEVER want anything to do with someone as filthy and disgusting as you! Now get the FUCK out of here before I curse you out!" Draco boomed back. Pansy was obviously speechless.

"You know what, fuck you! This family isn't worth the sex anyway!" she said, running out the door.

"Well, since you've just freed my afternoon, Draco, I am free to tell you that you are not welcome in this house and if I catch you even a toe into this property again, I will not hesitate to curse you. I don't care if you're my biological son, you are _not _a Malfoy." Lucious said bitterly, walking over to his bar and pouring himself a scotch.

"Well I'm not surprised, considering you poisoned my wife and put her in the hospital." Draco said, not moving an inch. He wasn't going to let his father threaten him any longer. Lucious sneered that familiar disgusting sneer that Draco knew so well. Scotch in hand, Malfoy senior turned to face his son, the cold smile growing as he saw the anger in his face.

"Ah, so your little mudblooded mate has landed herself in the hospital has she? Well, I can't say I had anything to do with it, though she deserves it… filthy whore." His feigned innocence poorly, and Draco could practically feel steam coming out of his ears.

"Oh just sod off! I've had enough of your wretched filthy lies! You're a foul excuse for a father and a man! Even muggle monsters look like good people compared to you, you foul loathesome evil little cockroach! ( )" Draco yelled, his wand now shaking in his hand due to the level of the anger coursing through his veins.

"You think that's supposed to frighten me? Or to make me realize how awful a man I've been and want to reform? Well, a blood traitor like you could never elicit even the slightest feelings of regret for poisoning that filthy blooded bitch you regrettably call a wife. The only thing I regret is not raising a boy who would kill a disgusting creature like that on the spot." Lucious muttered with a scornful smile. Draco could think of nothing to do or say at that moment that could hurt his father. He felt as powerless as when he was a child… as every day he felt rejected and ashamed of himself because of his father.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Draco screamed, shooting the disarming spell at his unsuspecting father, but he was too quick. Before the spell got half way between the two of them, Draco's father sprung into action, pulling his wand out and tumbling to the left of where the spell hit and broke a bottle of vodka.

"You might as well be one of them. You're a poor excuse for a wizard, and an even worse one for my son. Crucio!" Lucious snapped, casting the unforgivable curse at Draco, who narrowly dodged it skirting around the bedside table.

"I'd rather be a muggle than be anything like you, you sack of shit!" Draco screamed back, casting the cruciatus curse back at his father.

"Careful, little boy, leave the hard spells to the big kids." Lucious smiled.

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled, extending his wand as if it were his accusing finger. This time his father wasn't fast enough and the spell hit the hand holding his wand, which fell to the floor. Draco watched as his father writhed in pain, unfortunately less than Draco would if he were hit, but that was to be expected. He had had far more practice fighting the curse. Draco took the time to grab his father's wand while he was disarmed, keeping his own at the ready while he did so.  
Lucious staggered to his feet, his hair disheveled and falling in his face as he looked at his son.

"You ignorant boy. You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you? You think that one curse will weaken me enough to not have the energy to get my wand back?" he smiled cruelly at Draco, and with a wave of his hand sent both wands flying into his hands before Draco could blink.

"If there was one useful thing that you ever taught me, it was never underestimate your opponent." Draco smiled, pulling his father's wand from his back pocket. Holding it in front of him and relishing in the look of pure astonishment in his father's face, Draco snapped the wand in two, letting the two useless halves drop at his feet.

"You… you were a mistake from the very beginning. Your mother was supposed to abort you when she had the chance… and I could have done it too, even if it meant collateral damage. But she disappeared before I could do anything about it. So she comes back with a baby, hoping that would… change my mind about having children. But I knew from that first day I saw you that you would only be a disappointment. A coward, a fool, and worst of all, a filthy blood traitor just like your whore mother turned out to be." Lucious' words cut into Draco's chest like a blade, but he did not let it phase him. He continued to stare hard at his father's grotesque face, the anger bubbling inside of him.

"And now, let me do the deed that should have been done before you were more than a centimeter big…" Lucious said, each word sinking like poison into Draco's ears. Was this going to be it? He was going to die at his father's hands with his own wand. The words _avada kedavra _were practically silent in Draco's ears as he watched his father raise the wand.

The ceiling had collapsed, most of the rubble was on top of him, though his head and face was still exposed to the room. Draco walked slowly toward the figure of his father under the wreckage. He looked weak and feeble, which was strange for Draco, though he had always wished to see his father like this. Crouching close to his father's face, Draco could see blood seeping from the spots where wood jutted out of Lucious' body and hear groans escaping his lips as he lost the blood.

"Before you leave this world for good, I want you to know something. I've always thought that I needed to prove something to you. I always thought that somehow, if I was good enough, you would be proud of me, maybe even love me. But what I've realized is that I don't need it from you. No, you aren't the most important person in my life anymore. Hermione loves me even when I fail, and she supports me no matter what happens. If you don't think she belongs in the Malfoy family, then _you _don't belong in the Malfoy family." Draco said, stony faced. He pulled his wand from his father's hand and stood up, "And you know what? When Hermione gets out of the hospital, we are going to have a child. And that child will be raised as a Granger _and _a Malfoy. With Granger blood in him he'll be a better Malfoy and a better man than you ever could be. And I'll be a better father than you ever cared to be. Goodbye, Lucious."

Draco walked from Malfoy manor feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He was finally free of his father's opinions, actions, and scathing disapproval. He would never have to fear that he would hurt Hermione again. He was finally gone for good. As Draco made his way off the property, he looked down at his wand in the palm of his hand. He could practically feel it pulsing with the pride and power Draco felt. Maybe it knew what Lucious was trying to do with it and that was why it backfired and blasted him across the room into the wall. However it happened, Draco was glad it did. It was over and he could finally start to heal. The only thing that was left up in the air was the life of the only woman who could help him heal.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Beep Beep

**Hello All! So there seems to be a little bit of confusion about the potion. As we have found out, Lucious was the one who gave Hermione the potion, and lied about what it would do. He also lied about other people touching it causing disastrous consequences. This was a measure of security so that no one would find out that it was not what they thought it was. **

**So! Now that that's out of the way and Lucious is out of the way, there's only one piece of the puzzle left… Will Hermione wake up? Enjoy! R & R pleaseee!**

Draco walked slowly into the hospital, straight to Hermione's room. Everything happening around him sounded far away, as if he were underwater and couldn't quite hear what was going on. As he turned into his wife's room, he saw Harry sitting next to her bed, holding her limp hand in his. When Harry heard Draco walk in, he turned in his chair, seeing his best friend standing in the door.

"What in bloody hell happened to you? You look terrible." Harry said, walking over and patting Draco on the back. Draco shuffled into the room and took the seat next to Hermione's bed on the side opposite Harry's chair.

"I found out what happened to her… Harry, it's all my fault. I should have gotten rid of him while I could have…" Draco trailed off, sighing and taking his wife's hand tenderly in his. Harry leaned forward in his chair, as if waiting for Draco to continue. When he didn't, Harry decided to prompt him.

"Who's him?" he asked.

"My father." Draco responded, placing his forehead on the side of the bed. Harry let out a long breath.

"What does your father have to do with this?" Harry asked, trying not to be too demanding with the questions. Draco sighed again and sat up, ready to explain what had happened between him and his father.

"Well… When we first got married, after the honeymoon, my father came to our house. When he found out about Hermione and me… he tried to attack her. We were able to get rid of him, but we were both pretty shaken up." Draco explained. Harry stared at him.

"You mean he… he tried to rape her?" Harry asked seriously. Draco nodded.

"Yes. And I shouldn't have even let the possibility into our house… I feel so guilty, Harry. And I should have gotten rid of him for good when that happened. But he still found a way to get to us. He must have used the polyjuice potion to become Doctor Isaiah we saw in Montauk. I should have known, picked up on the little signals when he visited… He just gave us so much hope and she was so happy." Draco's gaze switched to his wife. She was still pale, and the sight of the tubes she was hooked up to made Draco's heart ache.

"So your father was the doctor and he gave you a phony potion that made her sick?" Harry asked to clarify.

"Not only to make her sick, he was trying to kill her. I don't know if she's going to make it, Harry, I'm so worried. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her. It's all my fault this has happened. I should have protected her more…I should've…"

"Draco, you can't think that way," Harry interrupted him, "It wasn't your fault that your father is off his rocker. You love her, you'd do anything for her. If you could have done anything to stop this you would have. No one knew, no one could have known. It is not your fault. The only thing we can do now is make sure he can't hurt her again."

"I've already made sure of that." Draco said coldly.

"Did you use the unforgivable curse on him?" Harry asked, eyes wide. Even in his darkest days, Draco hadn't been able to perform the killing curse.

"No. There were a few times I wanted to… but she wouldn't have wanted that. No… what he did was his own fault. He stole my wand and the spell backfired, the roof collapsed on him. He died as I left." Draco said softly. After that, the two best friends sat in silence, looking upon friend and wife and hoping with all their might that by some miracle she would wake up.

Draco opened his eyes and found that he had fallen asleep beside Hermione's bed. He could smell the hospital scent on the sheets she was tucked into and the smell made him crinkle his nose.

"Hey sleepy head." A beautiful voice that sounded like dripping honey said from above him. Draco's eyes widened and he looked up quickly at Hermione. There she was, sitting up in bed. Her skin was rosy and pink, hair falling over her shoulders in perfect curls. Her big brown eyes were twinkling as she smiled down at him, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Hermione, oh Hermione you're awake! Oh thank god… Oh I was so worried, love…" Draco hugged her small frame, feeling as though his heart might explode from happiness.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" she asked him cheerily, making to get out of bed. He stopped her before she lifted the blanket.

"Hermione, you just woke up, you aren't allowed to leave yet!" He told her incredulously. Hermione just smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry, silly, I feel perfectly fine." She said cheerily, lifting the covers and getting out of the bed. He got up to support her as she rose.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked her as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I just want you, Draco…" she said seductively, kissing his lips fiercely. Draco responded at first, but as he felt himself grow hard, he forced himself to stop.

"Hermione, you really should rest, and get checked by the doctors. They'll want to make sure you're healthy." Draco explained, lowering her back onto the bed.

"But when I woke up I felt fine." Hermione pouted, crossing her arms.

"I know you did, but we need to make sure you're alright before we do anything else okay?" Draco said softly. Hermione's pout melted into a small smile.

"Okay." She said. Draco left the room to go find a doctor.

"She's awake, come and see she's awake," Draco mumbled. Ginny walked over to Draco, rubbing his back.

"Draco? Draco, wake up." She said softly.

"Hermione, I told you, you have to stay in bed a little longer…" Draco said sleepily as he opened his eyes. When Ginny came into his line of view, he blink a few times, to make sure that he was seeing right.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Never mind, Hermione is awake, she's up and good as new!" he said excitedly. Ginny looked back at Harry, and then back to Draco.

"Draco, Hermione is… she's still in the coma." Ginny broke the news to her friend as gently as possible. Draco looked confused for a moment, then looked behind him at Hermione. She was still a sickly shade of gray, her hair frizzy and unruly from being laid on, beautiful brown eyes closed. When Draco took in the sight, he just broke down. He couldn't help it, the tears came and he let them fall freely. Ginny stayed where she was, trying her best to comfort him by rubbing his back.

"I was just dreaming… I should have known that it was too good to be true…" Draco said, tears running down his cheeks. Never had he cried in this way and never had he shown emotional weakness in front of anyone before. But these were his friends. They knew what he was going through and he knew that they wouldn't think less of him for crying.

"She's going to be okay, Draco. You can't lose hope." Ginny reminded him. Draco didn't answer, just hung his head in grief.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Draco didn't want to leave Hermione's room in case there were any changed, whether it be for better or for worse. Finally Narcissa convinced him to go for lunch with her, which he reluctantly did.

"Just try to keep your mind off of it for a bit, babe. We'll go get something to eat and you'll feel a little better." Narcissa said, trying to cheer her son up. He had had such a difficult life, he deserved to be happy. Narcissa just did not understand why he couldn't catch a break.

"Mum, I just can't help but think it's my fault that Hermione is in a coma. I should have been able to protect her better…" Draco said over an autumn salad at his mother's favorite restaurant. Narcissa looked at him sternly.

"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me. It is not your fault that Hermione is in this condition. It is the sole fault of your terrible father, and no one else. And you have shown your courage by facing him and not following in his footsteps. I have never told you how proud I am of you for refusing your father and choosing the best path for you. Never blame yourself for not doing more to stop your father. You did everything you could have done and now he's gone for good. The best thing we can do now is pray for her to wake up." She said seriously. Draco couldn't help but give her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mum. I just want to keep you both safe. I don't want anyone else I love to be hurt." He told her. Narcissa smiled back at him, pouring two glasses of red wine.

"Darling, you are more than capable of protecting everyone. But you are only one person. Everyone makes mistakes, no one can be perfect. But if anyone ever was, you come very close." She said. Draco picked up his wine glass and took a long gulp. He was glad he had decided to come out with his mother. He suddenly felt a hell of a lot better knowing that his mother was proud.

Around three in the afternoon, while Draco was still out with his mother, one Ronald Weasley entered Hermione's hospital room and took her husband's seat by her bed.

"Hi, Mione. When I heard you were in here I just had to come… I overheard Ginny and Harry talking about it when they came to visit Mum with the baby on Halloween. I know everything that happened. You know none of this would have happened if you had just stayed with me. I could have given you children with no help at all. And you could have had in- laws that wouldn't try to kill you every chance they got. I still love you Hermione. I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you all those names." Ron said quietly to her, reaching out to hold her hand. At that very moment, Draco was exiting the elevator right down the hall from Hermione's room, and was headed right for the door. When he heard a voice in the room, he decided to stop outside to see who it was.

"This is all his fault, Hermione. I would have protected you. It's his fault that he couldn't stand up to his father, that is if he isn't in line with the slimy git…" Ron said bitterly. Draco recognized the voice immediately and burst into the room.

"You think that I would intentionally hurt my _wife, _Weasel?" Draco asked, outraged. Ron jumped up in surprise.

"I wouldn't put it past you. You see what you've done? You've landed her in the hospital! If she hadn't married you your cockroach of a father wouldn't be targeting her, and she wouldn't be in danger of never waking up from a coma! You're a lousy husband, Malfoy! She deserves better!" Ron yelled back.

"Oh like you?" Draco asked, getting in Ron's face.

"Yeah, like me! At least my family doesn't want to kill her and I could give her a child without putting her into a coma!" Ron screamed.

"You know nothing about our lives or why we haven't been able to have a child and it's none of your business anyway! And at least I've always appreciated her for her and never used her for my own selfish reasons like you have always done! You are just a thick headed wanker and no one wants you here, including Hermione if she was awake. So do everyone a favor and get a life that doesn't involve being that annoying wart on everyone's foot! Hermione loves _me _because I give her what she needs. She will never want you again." Draco said, stony faced and cold. Ron glared at him for a few seconds, and finally turned to go, leaving Draco alone with only the beeping of Hermione's heart monitor. He could've sworn the beeping got faster during his argument with Ron…

**So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEWWW! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Miracle at Tiffany's

**Hello All! I am so excited to finish this story, we're almost there! Thank you for sticking with me all this time, I know it's been a LONG time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review when you're done pleeease **

Draco looked worse and worse as the days passed. The weather was starting to get crisp with the coming of the winter, it was almost December. Everyone was worried about Draco, his hair hadn't been cut and it fell in his face, which always looked tired. His eyes were always red, dark circles finding a permanent place below them.

"Harry, I'm really starting to worry about Draco… There hasn't been any change in so long… what if she never wakes up?" Ginny asked Harry one day as she made dinner. It was a Monday night and Harry had just gotten home from work.

"We can't think that way, Gin. We have to keep our hopes up for Draco and Hermione. You never know what might happen… Maybe they'll find a cure, now that they know what made her so sick." Harry told her, looking through the mail and petting their owl, Harold.

"I know… But I'm still worried about Draco. Maybe we should ask him to stay with us for a while?" Ginny asked him, transferring her chicken cutlets onto a platter. Ginny had started a cooking initiative with Hermione, who was teaching her to make food without magic. Somehow magic made the food taste funny, so Ginny vowed to cook without using magic from then on. Now she was almost a pro, though no one could match Hermione.

"That might be a good idea… I doubt he'll take us up on it though, you know how Draco can get." Harry said, waving his wand to set the table while he got the drinks out of the fridge.

"Well we should insist that he and Narcissa come over for Thanksgiving, at least. I know that my family is not exactly crazy about Draco, but it's really only Ron who can't be civil. And if he doesn't want to come I'd rather have Draco come than him." Ginny said, a touch of annoyance in her voice. Harry came over and gave her a kiss before going to sit at the table. She brought the chicken over and set it down, sitting opposite Harry.

"Alright, love, we'll ask him to stay here, and I promise I wont take no for an answer about Thanksgiving." Harry said, giving his wife a smile. Ginny smiled back, taking a bite.

Draco's alarm went off as it did every morning, and he smacked it so hard it fell off of the table it was sitting on, crashing to the floor. Draco sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, listening to the buzzing and screeching of the clock on the floor. What was the point of getting up? He knew that he needed to get up for work… but he wanted to stay in bed. He wanted to sleep until Hermione came back to him. At least she was there when he was dreaming.

Draco went through the motions of getting ready. Showered. Put clothes on. Made coffee. He grabbed a hard boiled egg and was out the door in minutes. When Draco arrived at work, he knew everyone stared at him. He was always dressed in nice suits, hair perfectly cut and combed, clean shaven. But he hadn't been that way in a while. He had a fair amount of hair on his face, and he hadn't cared enough to get a haircut or even style his hair since Hermione went into the hospital. Especially with the holiday coming up, Draco was even more depressed than he had been thus far. It should have been their first Thanksgiving together, married. The thought of it sent Draco's heart further south. He felt the pitiful stares from all sides as he made his way to his office. The walk was painfully long. The day went by slowly, and Draco struggled to focus the entire time. About three hours in, Harry stopped by his office.

"Hey, how're you doing mate?" Harry asked him, sitting in one of the few squishy chairs Draco had in his office.

"Oh, you know… terrible. Harry, this is killing me. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to sleep all of the time." Draco sighed, placing his head in his hands. He had never felt so undone. So weak. There was nothing he hated more than what he was feeling. What happened to his strength? He supposed Hermione was his weak spot.

"Draco, I know how you feel. I know this is really tough, but you gotta stay hopeful, and keep yourself busy. The more you do the better you'll feel." Harry said, trying his best to be helpful.

"Look, Harry, I know you're trying to help, and I do appreciate it, but I just can't stop thinking about it. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, I'm always thinking about her… Tell me about you. Maybe that'll distract me." Draco said.

"Well I came over to ask you over for Thanksgiving. I figured you and Narcissa could come spend it with us." Harry told Draco, already thinking of ways to convince him to come to his house for the holiday. Draco gave a small smile.

"That would be great, Harry, thanks. But isn't Ginny's family coming?" Draco didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't sure he would be too welcome around that family…

"Ginny said that they won't bother you, and she said if Ron can't be civil, he isn't invited at all. She even said she'd rather have you than him!" Harry said, laughing. Draco's smile widened a little more.

"Well, alright, I'd love to come, and you know mother, she's always in the mood for a crowd. It gives her something to dress up for." Draco joked, rocking back in his leather swivel chair.

"And hey, Ginny and I were also wondering if you'd like to stay at our house for a while. We have the guest room all ready." Harry proposed the invitation. He hoped that Draco would take it, because he was sure that he and Ginny could help distract him and keep him on track.

"That's really nice of you guys to offer, but I'll think about it." Draco answered. And he really did not know if he wanted to stay with the Potters. He didn't know what would be stopping him because there were so many ghosts in his house that were reminding him of Hermione. Maybe it was that he didn't want to be a depressed and grumpy mess and drive them insane.

"Well alright, but I'll see you Thursday then? Half past eleven?" Harry asked, getting up and heading for the door.

"I'll be there, thanks, Harry." Draco said to his friend as he left the room. The prospect of spending Thanksgiving with his friends did cheer him up, even if the Weasleys would be there. He knew Ginny wouldn't stand for misbehavior on their part. He just needed to make sure he kept his own temper in check.

Thanksgiving morning arrived and Draco decided to walk through the crisp autumn air to the Potter's house. Most of the leaves had fallen off of the trees with the frosts they had been having, and winter was right around the corner. The dead ones crunched beneath Draco's brown shoes, a sound that made him smile. He carried a gift bag with a bottle of red wine to give to Harry and Ginny for inviting him. It was the least he could do. When he arrived on the stoop and rang the doorbell, the door flew open almost immediately.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Happy Thanksgiving." Draco put on his best smile. Mrs. Weasley showed no reaction at all. In fact her face might have dropped a little…

"Who's at the door Mum?" Ginny's voice came from somewhere inside the house.

"I brought some wine for Ginny, I know she likes red." Draco added, holding up the gift bag. Just then Ginny came to the door, peeking out to see who it was.

"Draco! Come in, come in!" she said excitedly, ushering him inside.

"This is for you, it's the red wine we had at the wedding you liked so much." Draco mentioned, giving the bag to Ginny.

"Thank you, Draco, that was really thoughtful! Let me take your coat, and you can join in the festivities!" Ginny said, taking his jacket and zipping away to the coat room. Mrs. Weasley seemed to still be staring at him. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head. He felt a tap on the shoulder.

"I promised Ginny I wouldn't make a scene here, but I think you should know that I think it's your fault Hermione is the way she is. She didn't deserve this, and she shouldn't be so sick so young." She said in a soft but deadly voice. Draco was tired of being blamed for Hermione's sickness. He already felt guilty enough.

"I agree, Mrs. Weasley. She didn't deserve this. And I hope and pray every second of every day that she'll be okay. Because I love her. And I think the best thing any of us can do is support her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go say hello to my friend." Draco said calmly, walking away from the chubby red haired woman, who looked dumbfounded. He was happy he managed to keep his cool, and he felt stronger than he had felt since…the incident.

"Draco, welcome! Happy Thanksgiving, how are you doing mate?" Harry asked Draco as he approached.

"Can't complain, I'm doing a little better. Thanks for inviting me." Draco smiled.

"Well I see you managed to shave and get a haircut, how was that?" Harry said jokingly. Draco laughed a little with him.

"Well I figured since I had somewhere to go, it would be appropriate to clean up a little bit." He told his friend as they made their way to the kitchen for drinks.

"You look absolutely wonderful, Draco." Ginny cut in as she scurried back from the coat room.

"Thanks, Gin. So do you!" he gestured to her peacock print wrap dress. She had lost almost all of her baby weight, and she looked fabulous. Ginny beamed.

"Thanks, Draco, you know it's one thing when you're husband tells you you look good, but it's completely different when someone else does! Because he's expected to tell me I look good." Ginny said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. They were never a couple that was very into PDA. "By the way, did my mother say anything to you?" Ginny asked him, lowering her voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Gin. She's alright." Draco lied to keep his friend happy. Ginny smiled again and said something about getting Stella up from her nap, and hurried away.

The day went well, considering Draco was spending it mostly with people who didn't like him. Of course there were a few dirty looks, but Draco tried to focus on his friends and the people who were welcoming him in the house. Ron never made an appearance, which was for the best because Draco didn't know if he would be able to keep calm if he had come. Soon it was the end of the night and nearly everyone had gone home except for Draco and Narcissa.

"Well, I think it's about time I got going, I have a luncheon tomorrow and I have to get my rest!" Narcissa announced, making a grand display of her exit.

"We're so happy you were able to come, Narcissa, and the pumpkin pie was wonderful." Ginny told her as they walked to the door.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, dear. It was a lovely day thank you for having me!" Narcissa hiccupped, and then disapparated with a crack.

"And then there was one," Harry said, taking off his shoes and sitting down on the big leather couch the Potter's had in their living room.

"That was quite successful considering it was my family and all." Ginny added, curling up next to him. She looked tired, her eyes rimmed with red.

"Would you like to spend the night Draco? It is late and we have plenty of room if you want to stay." Harry asked Draco, who was sitting in the arm chair beside the couch.

"As long as it wouldn't be too much trouble, I am pretty tired… And I'm not all that excited about going home to an empty house…" Draco trailed off.

"Of course, you're always welcome here. I'll get you a pair of sweats and a tshirt for you to sleep in." Harry said, getting up and heading to his and Ginny's bedroom.

"I know you really miss her, Draco. And I know what you did this afternoon." Ginny said quietly, looking directly at him. Draco looked over at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean I know my mum can be a real git sometimes and I heard what she said to you. It isn't your fault Hermione is in the hospital. And as much as they all think Ron would have given her a better life, I know that that isn't true. Draco, she loved you so much. She's told me a zillion times how happy you made her and she said she wouldn't have given up one moment with you for the world. So don't listen to my family. They can be thick headed a lot of the time. And they don't know you. But thank you for not making a scene, I knew I could count on you to keep your shit together." Ginny said, seriously thanking him. Draco found himself smiling. How on earth did she know that had happened?

"It's no problem, Gin. And thanks, that really does mean a lot to me." Draco told her. Just then, Harry came back with some pajamas and soon enough everyone was in bed. That night, Draco actually slept more than four hours.

December began and it was almost as if the world realized it was time for winter and pulled a switch, making it below zero immediately. There was a snow storm coming up, and everyone was advised to stay indoors, but Draco needed to visit Hermione. She looked a little better than she had, some of the color seemed to have come back to her face, and she looked almost as if she was only sleeping. Draco felt as if a little shake or a kiss would wake her up. Kind of like that muggle movie she loved so much… Sleeping Beauty? Or was it Snow White? Draco couldn't remember anything but an intensive Disney themed weekend where Hermione forced him to watch all of the classic muggle cartoons. He honestly didn't understand why she felt such a connection to them… In any case, he became stuck at the hospital because the blizzard was so bad. He had brought work and reading to do while he kept his wife company, and he slept in the chair beside her bed. Sometimes he would have dreams of her waking, like he had in the past, but he'd only wake up to realize she was still gone. He spent a lot of time holding her hands and talking to her, telling her about how Stella had grown and about Thanksgiving and work, and Ginny and Harry offering him a place to stay for a while. He told her how he loved and missed her, and that it would only be a matter of time before they were reunited. Sometimes he thought he could hear her heart rate quicken, but he was convinced it was just because he had heard it for so long. By the time he was able to leave the hospital it was December 20th, and he needed to go out and do some Christmas shopping.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, love, but I'm going to run out and get a few gifts. I'll get you something extra special." Draco whispered to her, kissing her forehead, which felt surprisingly warm. In fact, it felt no different than it had when she was okay… Draco wondered if she was improving and if she might wake soon. He smiled at the thought and went off to shop. He got a beautiful quill holder for his mother, who had taken up writing as a hobby, a few toys from Zonko's for Stella, and a gift basket full of cheese, wine, and other delicacies for Harry and Ginny. But Hermione's present was going to top all others… he had to get her something really special. So he decided to go to a Muggle store. It was called Tiffany's.

When Draco walked into the store, he was immediately surrounded by salespeople, trying to offer him deals. After swatting them away, Draco browsed through the jewelry. And boy, they had some beautiful stuff. Pings, bracelets, necklaces… why hadn't he come here before? And then he found the perfect gift. It just screamed Hermione. It was a golden hear shaped lock pendant with colorful gemstones surrounding the lock hole, and a little key accompanied it.

"I'll take this, please?" Draco asked the saleswoman in front of him. She was very bubbly and happily wrapped the necklace in a small blue box, wrapping it in a white ribbon. Draco thanked her and exited the store, returning to the hospital immediately.

"I got you a gift, love. You're going to love it, I'm positive." Draco smiled, rubbing her hand with his thumb. He stayed that way for a long time, finally drifting off to sleep.

Draco woke to a quick beeping noise. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital room, but something was different. Why was the beeping so fast? Or had it always been that fast? He looked at Hermione, who looked better than ever.

"Hermione? Hermione, love can you hear me?" Draco asked. He didn't see any kind of response, but he decided to be persistent. He stroked her head, whispering to her for a while, but when nothing happened, he backed off a little, looking at her face. It truly did look like she was napping… her cheeks were rosy, her face was normal temperature, and her lips looked perfect… Draco leaned down to kiss them softly. And then he heard a barely audible moan. Jumping back from Hermione, he took her hand in his and stared at her face. Had that moan come from her? He looked around. No one was there. He looked back at Hermione, and to his amazement, her eyes fluttered open.

**Sooooo how are we feeling? Emotional? Me too. Last chapter to be posted soon! Please review I love you all!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: An End and a Beginning

**Hello to all of my wonderful readers! I cannot even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you've stuck with me and reviewed my story! Here's the last chapter… I know, it's kind of sad… BUT never fear! For I am not leaving Dramione for good! Anyone in the mood for a prequel? :D Enjoy!**

"D-Draco?" Hermione asked weakly, rolling her head over the pillow to look in his direction. Draco almost thought it was a dream again, and blinked a few times. He could feel the sting of tears welling behind his eyes as he gazed upon his wife. She came back to him.

"Hermione? Oh Hermione, thank God you're awake!" Draco rushed to her bedside, grabbing her warm hand in his icy ones. His hot tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and she looked up at him through her tired eyes.

"Draco…" she said, her voice soft and a little raspy. He shushed her, stroking her hair away from her face.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked her, a tear running down his cheek. She took a long blink and heaved a deep breath.

"I'm very tired," she said, looking back up at him. Those honey brown eyes were a sight Draco had sourly missed. "Your hair is so long," she mused, reaching a shaky hand to brush it from his eyes. Draco chuckled a little and swiped the offending strands to one side of his face so she might see all of him.

"I know…Oh Hermione, I am so happy you're awake… I love you so much. You've been away for what seemed like a lifetime." He told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She furrowed her brow in confusion at his words. She seemed tentative to say what she did then.

"Draco… what happened?" she asked softly, looking directly into his silvery orbs that were still sparkling with unshed tears. He sighed heavily and began rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Hermione, love, you've been in a coma for two months." He told her gravely. His heart became heavy as he saw the confusion in her face give way to shock and surprise.

"But I don't understand, why? All I remember is the Halloween party…" Hermione trailed off, sounding flustered and worried. Just then the couple heard the door open.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger, welcome back." The nurse smiled as she stepped into the room and walked towards the bed. Hermione managed a smile back, though she was still uneasy and tense about everything. "I just need to give you a quick exam okay?" she asked, beginning to check the monitors Hermione was hooked up to. Hermione gave Draco a nervous glance and he nodded, giving her a reassuring smile and squeeze of her hand.

"Uh.. okay. Can my husband stay?" Hermione asked quietly. Something about her voice made Draco think of a helpless child who didn't want to go to the doctor's office without her parents. He gave the nurse his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, alright then. Just don't touch anything okay?" the nurse asked, reluctantly giving consent for Draco to stay. She proceeded to perform a variety of tests on Hermione, testing her memory and reflexes among others things.

"Well, you're looking perfectly healthy, Hermione. We're just going to keep you here overnight to make sure you stay stable and you can go home in the morning, okay?" the nurse smiled, decidedly less bitter than she had been at the beginning of the exam about Draco staying. Hermione honestly didn't see what the big deal was, the exam wasn't all that difficult. Hermione nodded at her, giving a small but much more confident smile. The nurse flipped her clipboard shut and left the room. Draco took the opportunity to scoot his chair close to Hermione's bedside again, and she reached for his hand immediately.

"You gave me such a scare, sweetness. I was worried out of my mind." Draco sighed in relief again, smiling a smile that didn't require work in a very long time. Hermione smiled back, but it was clear she was still quite confused about why she was there at all.

"Draco, what happened to me?" she asked quietly, a look of complete sincerity on her face. Draco looked her directly in the face. She really was so beautiful, even after just waking from a two-month coma. Her mop of unruly hair framed her tiny face perfectly, falling over her exposed clavicle.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. It's all my fault. None of this ever should have happened… do you remember that doctor we saw in Montauk? Isaiah?" he asked her, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want her to get too angry and overexert herself, and based on what he knew about Hermione's personality, she wouldn't take this information lightly. She nodded, her face screwed up in even more confusion than before.

"Yes, but what in Godric's name does he have to do with it?"

"Well, he wasn't truly a physician, love. He was my father… disguised using the polyjuice potion. The fertility medicine he gave you, it was poison. It began to kill you from the inside. We could have lost you." As Draco explained what had happened and how they had played directly into his father's hands, Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider in realization.

"I should have known! That awful, foul, deranged PRICK! Oh and he seemed like such a nice bloke to begin with!" Hermione was clearly boiling with anger, but Draco tried his hardest not to let her spiral out of control.

"No, Hermione, I should have known and protected you. I am so sorry, sweet." He told her in earnest, looking deep into her doe eyes. She stopped ranting and smiled at him, placing her hand over his.

"Draco, neither of us knew, and I understand how scared you must have been. I would have blamed myself, too. But I'm alright now, Draco, and it was not your fault. I'm just happy I'm back with you." She was positively glowing as she beamed at him, looking more beautiful than ever. Draco smiled at her, too.

"But what happened? How did you find all of this out?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Ah, yes, well, we found out that it was the poison that was making you sick, so I sought out Isaiah and he didn't recognize me. And it was then I knew it was my father, so I went over to the manor and had it out with him. It was the biggest row we had ever had, Hermione," Draco grunted bitterly, looking away from her face, "That fucking tosser is finally dead." Hermione was shocked. Of course the slime bag deserved to die, but she never expected Draco to actually go and use the unforgivable curse on his father.

"You killed him?" she asked firmly. Draco looked at her expressionless face then sighed.

"Nah I didn't kill him… He brought it on himself. Got a hold of my wand and tried to cast, but it backfired. The ceiling collapsed on him and he was impaled. Even if I had wanted to save him, I think it would have been to late. But I finally faced him and told him exactly what he's done and exactly why his plan failed." Draco said slowly. Hermione let out a long breath.

"But, Draco, you didn't know I was going to make it, how did you—?" Hermione didn't finished the sentence because Draco looked at her warmly.

"Oh, love, I never gave up hope that you wouldn't make it. I was scared, but I never gave up hope. Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you. You are my entire world." He said in a kind, sincere voice, taking her hand and pressing it to is lips. Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Draco?" she asked, looking into his beautiful silver eyes.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Kiss me." She said breathlessly, beckoning him closer. Draco leaned down over her slowly, first letting his lips brush ever so slightly over her lips. She tilted her head up to get full access to his lips, deepening the kiss. From here she tried her best to kiss him back, working her lips against his, but her fatigue kicked into overdrive and she suddenly felt to tired to move at all. Draco sensed her exhaustion and pulled away to give her some air with some reluctance. Oh, how he had missed those succulent lips of hers… his lips were still tingling from the contact- the softness and the warmth that had welcomed him back.

"Well, that was nice," Hermione mused, smiling a giddy schoolgirl smile that reminded Draco of her reaction following their first kiss.

"Mmmm it was… but you need to get your rest, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco chided gently, tucking the blanket around her tiny body. She smiled gratefully and reached out to grab his hand as he turned to go back to his seat.

"Will you stay?" She asked, a look of complete innocence and loneliness evident on her face.

"Of course, love, I'm not going anywhere." He sat down, holding her hand until she drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny met Draco and Hermione at the hospital to bring her home. The second Ginny set her eyes on her bushy haired friend, she lost it.

"Hermione! I have missed you SO much! Oh, I have so much to tell you!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around Hermione.

"Of course, I can't wait to hear about everything that's been going on." Hermione pulled her coat over her shoulders with a little help from Draco, though she certainly had enough energy to do it herself.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from the door as he tapped his knuckles against the door.

"Harry," Hermione smiled, walking over to hug her friend.

"You had us all so worried. Especially Draco, he's like a lost three headed dog without you around." Harry chuckled, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Draco. They all laughed for a bit, but Hermione was ready to go. Offering his arm to her, Draco gestured his head to the door.

"Shall we?" he asked. Hermione linked elbows with her husband and together they left the hospital.

At home Ginny and Harry had thrown together a small welcome home party in Hermione's honor, Draco having given them the key to decorate while he met her at the hospital earlier in the morning to get her all ready and signed out. They all had a glass or two of red wine- ironically the very same bottle Draco had given the Potter's for Thanksgiving. Draco couldn't keep his hands off of Hermione. He always wanted to be touching her in some way, taking every opportunity to kiss her.

"Well, I think we should be going, the babysitter has a curfew." Ginny said, gathering her things and beckoning Harry to the door to get his trainers on.

"But, Gin, it's hardly nine!" Harry protested, joining his wife on the welcome mat. Ginny gestured to Draco and Hermione, but Harry still didn't get it.

"We should give them some _alone _time, Darling. You know, to be _alone."_ Ginny said under her breath so that Draco and Hermione wouldn't hear. Harry's mouth formed a silent "o" in understanding.

"Yeah, her parents are awfully strict, that Jessica." Harry played along, not doing a very good job of it. Ginny just rolled her eyes and shushed him.

"We need to get together sometime this week and have a shopping trip. Girls day out, okay?" Ginny smiled at Hermione, who gave her a big, long hug in response.

"That sounds absolutely fantastic, Ginny." Hermione told her friend. After saying their last farewells, Draco and Hermione were alone at last.

"I have missed you so much, you know that?" Draco asked her, catching her by the hips as she made her way to the table to clean up the wine glasses.

"I've missed you too," Hermione responded, getting up on her tip toes to kiss him. Sometimes it was hard if he didn't lean down for her.

"You know… there's something else I've been missing…" Draco growled, taking her waist more forcefully and pulling her close to him. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as he made a dive for her neck, suckling and licking her sensitive spots. He kissed his way up to her ear and took her lobe into his mouth, biting down softly and running her creamy flesh through his teeth.

"Ohhhh Draco…" Hermione moaned from the depths of her abdomen, leaning her head back instinctively to give him easier access. He continued to explore the area between her ear and her clavicle, tasting her sweet flesh in every area he could touch. His hands crept up under her shirt, his fingers dancing along the line of her bra.

"Kiss me Dracoooo…" Hermione's voice was full of need as she begged for his lips. Draco gave a little laugh at her already turning to mush right in front of him. But he obliged, catching her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. She allowed him access inside of her mouth, and their tongues collided, swirling around each other as if they had never been apart. Draco could taste the sweet and fresh wine they had just had on her lips, and he inhaled her glorious, unique scent. The sensory overload was enough to give him quite a hard on, which pressed through his trousers in between Hermione's legs, making her even wetter. She frantically unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as her fingers allowed, running her hands up and down his toned chest. She slid the shirt over his shoulders and it landed in a pile on the floor. Draco was unfazed, continuing to kiss her passionately as she undressed him. He reached one hand into her flowing hair, fisting a chunk of it as his lips moved fluidly with hers. He suddenly felt her hands massaging his cock through his pants, making him tingle and shudder in anticipation. Letting out a low, primitive growl, Draco picked her up swiftly, running her to the bedroom, kissing her all the while and giving her ass a little massage at the same time. When they entered the bedroom, the pleasant scent of her evergreen candles reached their noses and he lay her down gently on the bed, crawling on top of her.

"Draco I want you _right nowww_," Hermione moaned desperately as he slowly unbuttoned each button on her blouse, kissing the new stretch of flawless skin he revealed each time. Finally her shirt was off and Draco was working on unhooking her bra from the back while she undid his belt buckle and freed his legs from his pants. Soon enough they were completely naked, and Draco was between Hermione's legs, his long hard cock teasing her entrance as he devoured her lips and neck. Desperate to distract her from her burning need, Hermione grasped Draco's dick, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from the man above her, followed by a mischievous smirk. Hermione gasped as she felt two of his long fingers plunge into her wet, hot core, pumping in and out s fast as he could. Hermione squirmed underneath him, breathing heavily and calling out his name over and over.

"I want you to come for me, Hermione…" Draco whispered huskily into her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and everything he was making her feel at once was making her restless and hot. Her orgasm was coming, she could feel it.

"Ohhh Draco I'm so closeee fuck me!" Hermione demanded, throwing her head back and spreading her legs as wide as she could. Draco took this as an invitation to intensify her pleasure even more, and he lowered his head between her legs to apply his tongue to her clit as he pumped his fingers even harder. Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she felt herself clenching as she screamed out as loud as ever, her juices spilling out onto Draco's fingers.

"That's it love… and we've not even gotten started yet…" he growled at her, hungrily claiming her lips once more. Hermione's body was still in spasms and she could barely breathe as Draco positioned himself at her entrance. He suddenly pushed away from her, taking in the beautiful sight of his wife.

"Draco, I want you to take me _right. Fucking. Now." _Hermione commanded as he caressed every inch of her upper body.

"Your wish is my command." Draco told her confidently, and thrust his cock into her. They both let out a moan of pleasure at the new contact. Draco had forgotten how amazingly tight his wife was, and savored every thrust. Hermione could feel herself stretching slowly, the pleasure building up in her abdomen again.

"You feel soooo good Draco… keep going…" Hermione encouraged him, finding herself thrusting her hips to meet his to deepen the contact. Draco drove his entire length into her harder, leaning over so he could capture her lips in yet another heated kiss. The desire was evident in them both, no amount of contact or speed was enough. They hungered for more with every second, and soon they were both on the edge of orgasm, about to dive off the cliff together.

"Fuck me Draco I'm going to come!" Hermione screamed out, tensing every muscle of her body, encouraging Draco to shag her even faster, sending them both over the edge. They both let our cries of pleasure as he spilled his seed into her, giving one final push as far into her as he could. As they came down from their orgasms and regained their motor abilities, they lay together, still connected.

"God I love you so much, Hermione Malfoy." Draco told her, combing her messy curls through his fingers. Hermione's eyes sparkled as she looked at him, the smile on her face big and beautiful.

"I love you, too, Draco. I'm so happy I'm back with you." And with that, they snuggled into each other's arms and slept.

Christmas came in a hurry, and both Draco and Hermione were up by nine o clock on December 25th, excited for the day's festivities to ensue. But first, Draco wanted to give Hermione the gift he had gotten her while she was still in the hospital.

"Look, Darling, there's a present under the tree for you," Draco mused as they ate their cinnamon roles and drank their coffee by the fire. She looked at him in confusion, then back at the tree. Sure enough, a little blue box with a white ribbon sat under the tree. Hermione smiled excitedly, and looked back at Draco.

"Can I open it now?" she asked, the anticipation evident in her voice. Draco smiled and gave a nod. Bolting to the tree and back in seconds, Hermione took the box in her hands, but Draco placed his hand over hers before she pulled the ribbon off.

"This is something that reminded me of you… I got it while you were still in the hospital, and I thought that if I bought it for you, you were sure to wake up. And I think it worked! But I wanted you to know that you mean so much to me, and this gift represents exactly how much I care about you." Draco gave a self- conscious smile, which was very unlike him, and removed his hand so she could open the gift. Hermione smiled back, and unwrapped the box, gasping when she saw its contents.

"Draco! Oh… Draco this is so beautiful… it must have cost a fortune!" she said in surprise, her eyes wide as walnuts. Draco gave a little laugh.

"The price doesn't matter, love, you're worth it to me. Besides, it reminded me of you and I just had to get it. Shall I help you with that?" He smiled, offering his hands so he could put the necklace on her.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said, giving him the box and turning so that he could clasp the necklace around her neck. Once it was on she rushed to a mirror to admire it's beauty.

"Oh Draco… It's absolutely perfect. Thank you." Hermione's eyes started to tear as she looked at it. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome, love. Happy Christmas." Draco said, admiring the jewelry alongside his wife. Hermione turned around in his arms, looking directly into his face.

"I didn't have time to buy you anything, but I think I have news that will make your Christmas all the more special." Hermione told him. He looked at her curiously, sweeping a stray curl from her face.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"Well, you know how the doctor for St. Mungo's came by yesterday for a follow up?" she asked him, trying her best to keep a smile off of her face. Draco couldn't think of what this news could be, so he just nodded.

"Well, when she gave the check up, she found something quite… out of the ordinary." Hermione explained.

"What is it?" he asked. Hermione couldn't keep the news quiet any longer.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping a little bit. Draco's face was unreadable for a moment.

"You're…?" Draco asked, looking down at his wife's stomach. The smile that appeared on Draco Malfoy's face at that moment was the product of the happiest feeling he had ever experienced. He looked into Hermione's face, where a he found a smile to match his. She nodded happily and Draco laughed in excitement.

"Oh Hermione! Hermione, we're going to have a baby! We're going to have a family!" Draco exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around three times.

"We're going to have a baby! Thank god for magic, they were able to tell so soon! It's only been four days since we made love… but they could tell, and we're pregnant! Oh, Draco, I never thought it would happen!" Hermione said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"The important thing is that it did, Hermione. We're going to be a family." Draco said, touching his forehead to hers. And indeed, they were, because nine months later, Hermione was round with fraternal twins- they were impatient to know the sex, or in their case sexes- and she brought two babies into the world, Blair and Damon.

**THE END!**

**Did you guys like the ending? Please REVIEWW! And don't worry, I'm starting a new Dramione ASAP. You haven't seen the last of these two **** Thank you for all of your support! **


End file.
